The Sweetest Kick Off
by Auriellie Evans
Summary: "Isilah hari-hariku dengan kehadiranmu..." Dan pertandingan hari itu berkahir dengan kecupan manis dari Sasuke kepada Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

"Priiiiitt" peluit tanda pertandingan dimulaipun dibunyikan. Bola dioper dari Gerrard ke Torres kembali ke Gerrard lagi dan kemudian dioper ke rekan yang lain. Gerrard mengoper ke Benayoun dan Benayoun mengoper ke ara N'Gog. N'Gog berlari ke daerah pertahanan Manchester United melewati Michael Carrick dan Darren Fletcher dengan mudahnya. Lalu dioper kembali ke Gerrard yang berusaha berkelit melewati Jonny Evans dan Nemanja Vidic. Gerrard menembak dan…..

The Sweetest Kick Off

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang

-Sasuke POV-

"Argh nyaris. Tinggal sedikit lagi" ujar Itachi penuh emosi.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

"Hei Teme setidaknya kan kau bias menikmatinya sedikit. Jangan dingin seperti itulah. Inikan Final Liga Champions lawannya Manchester United lagi. Semangat dong ! Semangat !" kata Naruto dengan semangat. Aku hanya diam saja. Inikan hanya pertandingan sepak bola biasa. Lagipula kenapa dia yang repot ? Dia kan pendukung Chelsea. Itachi juga buat apa nonton pertandingan ini ? Diakan pendukung Arsenal. Arsenal dan Chelsea sudah tersingkirkan oleh Liverpool dan tentu saja Manchester United sehingga Liverpool dan Manchester United yang maju ke Final Liga Champions. Walaupun penuh gengsi tapi tak harus seperti Itachi dan Dobe kan ? Aku yakin tim dukunganku, Liverpool yang akan menang walaupun lawannya adalah Manchester United. Oh yeah, kalian tau Gerrard-lah yang akan mengalahkan Michael Carrick. Si Jenderal lapangan MU tentu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jenderal lapangan kami. You Know-lah tentu Gerrard lebih hebat dibandingkan Carriak bukan ? Ayo Geraard tunjukkan kemampuanmu. Ayo The Reds hancurkan The Red Devils !

* * *

-Sakura POV (waktu yang sama, pertandingan yang sama)-

"Aaaaaa.. Gimana sih si Jonny Evans itu ?? Apa-apaan lagi si Nemanja Vidic ?? Kalo tidak ada Van Der Sar pasti udah kemasukan tuh !" Ujarku penuh emosi.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Aku tau ini pertandingan Final Manchester United lawan Liverpool yang penuh gengsi. Tapi setidaknya kau kan bisa tenang sedikit. Kalem lah. Kau itu cewek tau !" omel Ino

"Huh" ujarku. Ino selalu saja mengomel seperti itu. Aku tau Ino sama sekali tidak menyukai sepak bola. Dan aku juga tidak memaksanya menemaniku. Buat apa ia disini ? Kerjanya hanya mengomel dan mengomel. Capek aku mendengarnya. Memang apa yang salah denganku ? Aku pendukung fanatic MU. Asal kalian tau saja, aku sudah mendukunga MU sejak kelas 2 SD dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 1 SMA. Sudah lama sekali bukan ? Dan pertandingan final ini adalah pertandingan final ideal aku sudah mengharapkan final seperti ini sejak lama. Aduuh aku tak sabar menunggu lagi rasanya. Aku ingin segera pertandingan ini berakhir dan Manchester United yang jadi Pemenangnya. Dan tentu saja mengangkat Trofi Juara Liga Champions.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Ayo Torres sedikit lagi. Terus jangan hiraukan Fletcher. Maju ke daerah lawan. Tekel. Ayo oper.. Oper ke Benayoun dia bebas. Ayo Benayoun. Shooot. Yeessss, Gooool !!!" Ujar Itachi penuh semangat.

"Yeah goooll !" teriak naruto penuh semangat. Sementara Sasuke hanya senyum saja dan mempertahankan sifatnya yang sangat cold itu.

"Teme gol pertama sudah kita dapatka. Uh, Teme aku cinta Benayoun." Kata Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil meluk-meluk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Dobe. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Kalau kau cinta Benayoun lalu mau kau kemanakan Hinatamu itu ?" Jawab Sasuke

"Aduh teme itukan hanya kiasan doing. Aku masih mencintai Hinata kok" Ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Argh tidak !!!!" Teriak Itachi.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Michael Owen baru saja menyamakan kedudukan dengan tendangan voli" jawab itachi lesu.

"APA ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tak akan ada siaran ulang dariku, adik kecil" Kata Itachi ketus.

"Sial padahal kupukir Liverpool yang akan menang" Sasuke berkata singkat.

"Teme, pertandingan masih 20 menit lagi. Banyak yang bisa terjadi." Kata Naruto yang berusaha bijak.

"Hn. Kau benar" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

* * *

-Perpanjangan waktu babak pertama-

"Sepertinya akan ada adu penalty" kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Kurasa Gerrard atau Torres yang akan mencetak gol kemenangan" prediksi Itachi.

"Gol" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah ?" Tanya Itachi dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Liverpool menang. Gol yang tadi itu adalah gol bunuh diri dari Patrice Evra" ujar Sasuke tenang walaupun matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kita menang !!!!" Teriak Itachi.

"Yes kita menang Teme. Kita menang taruhan" Ujar Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

-Keesokan harinya-

"Ahaha MU kalah. Dasar Evra. Matanya sudah minus ya ?" ejek Kiba.

"Apaan tuh MU ? Masa kalah sama gol bikinan sendiri ?" ejek Sai.

"Senjata makan tuan tuh" sindir shikamaru.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM ????" Teriak Sakura.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGEJEK MU DIDEPANKU, KAU TAK AKAN MELIHAT FINAL LIGA CHAMPIONS TAHUN DEPAN !" ancam Sakura. Dan semuanya pun terdiam hingga…

"MU KALAH.. MU PAYAH.. MU KALAH.. MU PAYAH.." dendang Naruto tanpa dosa. Sakura yang memang sudah mendidih dengan nafsu membunuh yang sangat seram mendatangi Naruto dan menari dasi pemuda tampan itu. " Naruto, KAU MINTA MATI YA ?" Teriak Sakura kepada Naruto. Hinata, pacar Naruto hanya diam saja karena ia sangat takut akan aura yang Sakura keluarkan. Janganka Hinata sang ketua kelas, Neji saja yang merupakan pentolan Konoha Nusantara Internasional School (KNIS) saja merinding sendiri merasaka aura Sakura yang begitu menyeramkan. Begitulah Sakura kalau sudah marah. Siapapun pasti akan tunduk. Kecuali satu orang..

"Hei lepaskan Dobe. Dia belum mengerjakan PR-nya" ujar Sasuke kalem sama sekali tidak mempedulikan aura membunuh Sakura.

"Salahnya sendiri mengejek MU' jawab Sakura sambil masih memegang dasi naruto.

"Kalah itu ya kalah saja tak usah marah-marah" kata Sasuke lagi.

Dalam hati, anak laki-laki di kelas itu mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke. Sakura memang gadis yang cantik dan menawan. Namun, Sakura adalah cewek yang tomboy. Ia lebih senang bergaul dengan laki-laki. Disaat teman-temannya bermain bekel atau loncat tali atau membaca buku, Sakura mala asyik bermain bola dengan Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan kawan-kawan. Sakura merupakan fans berat MU yang selalu bad mood bila MU kalah dan mengalami euphoria bila MU menang.

"Hei, Sakura, kau ingat perjanjian kita kan ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang mana ?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Yang mana saja boleh" Sambar Kiba yang langsung terdiam begitu menyadari bahwa aura sakura belum berubah.

"Yang itu…"

Perjanjian apakah yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Sakura ? Bagaimana nasib anak-anak yang mengejek MU ? Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya (Halah)

To Be Continued

POJOK PENULIS :

Hai perkenalkan saya author baru yang payah, abal, gaje, aneh, dll. Panggil saja saya evans atau evans-chan. Tapi saya lebih suka dipanggil evans sih. Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya jika fic ini banya kekurangan dan kesalahan. Dan juga apabila ada salah ketik dan lain sebagainya. Saya adalah penggemar sepak bola sejati. Saya penggemar Manchester United bukan Liverpool (Halah gak penting deh). Tapi cowok yang saya suka adalah seorang liverpudlian atau penggemar Liverpool. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari dia. Saya suka banget sama dia tapi dia tidak suka saya (Jadi curhat gini. Maaf ya). Sekarang saya duduk di kelas 9 dan mau ujian jadi mungkin bakalan lama update (pertanyaanya adalah : akankah ada orang yang menunggu saya untuk mengupdate cerita saya ?) Terus saya juga mohon bimbingannya dari kakak-kakak senior di sini. Yaudah lah daripada lama-lama ngomong, akhir kata saya ucapkan "Review Please"


	2. Perjanjian yang ditepati

"Yang itu loh…" Ujar Naruto yang sengaja menggantung ucapannya hingga membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Yang mana ?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Jika MU kalah kau akan jadi pembantu aku dan dobe selama sebulan termasuk membantu mengerjakan tugas dan membereskan rumah" Sahut Sasuke.

"Nah kan Teme kau memulainya lagi. Sudah kukatakan agar aku saja. Agar menjadi lebih dramatis." Kata Naruto

"Terserahlah" ujar Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto berdebat, Sakura hanya diam saja dan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

The Sweetest Kick Off

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang

-Flash Back (Tiga hari yang lalu)-

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto pulang bersama. Hari sudah sore. Mereka baru saja selesai bermain sepak bola di lapangan KNIS. Sakura masih saja cemberut dan ngambek sebab ia tidak diajak main oleh para anak lai-laki sehingga dia hanya duduk menonton mereka bermain di pinggir lapangan.  
"Hei Sakura-chan, jangan cemberut terus dong. Nanti jadi jelek loh…" ejek Naruto.

"Kalau aku jelek apakah itu akan merepotkanmu, Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya jelas… Terutama si Teme itu…" ujar Naruto ringan.

"Dobe, kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai Sakura-chan kan Teme ?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak. Buat apa aku menyukai mahluk tak jelas ini. Dia adalah seorang penggemar Manchester United." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak sudi denganmu, Sasuke-kun, dasar penggemar Liverpool." Kata Sakura

"Hn ? Dasar Setan."

"Dasar angsa"

"Tim payah."

"Sekumpulan orang-orang abal."

"Menangnya menang Hoki."

"Biarin." Jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya di Final nanti" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja Manchester United."

"Tentu saja Liverpool" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Kau pikir Liverpool dapat mengalahkan Manchester United ?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn, Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak Mungkin. Manchester United yang akan menang. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan ?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Boleh." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau MU yang menang, kalian akan jadi pembantuku selama sebulan termasuk mengerjakan PR dan membersihkan rumahku. Kalau Liverpool yang menang, maka aku yang akan menjadi pembantu kalian. Bagaiman ?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"SEETTTUUJJJUUU" teriak Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak kan dobe ? telingaku sakit mendengarmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Nah sudah ya aku duluan." Kata Sakura sambil berlarian masuk ke Apartemennya yang sudah di depan mata.

-End Of Flash Back-

* * *

"Huft." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Orang yang lemah adalah orang yang tidak menepati janjinya. Karena aku bukan orang yang lemah maka aku akn menepati janjiku." Ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Asyik. Kau memang gadis yang baik Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto

"Apakah Sakura-chan seorang gadis ? Hanya Tuhan yang tau." Sindir Kiba.

"Hahaha kau benar Kiba." Sambar Neji sambil tertawa.

"Hei kan sudah kubilang kalau dia minta dibilang cowok kalau disini." Gaara mulai angkat bicara.

"Ah berarti ada cowok cantik yang menyaingimu, Deidara." Ujar Sasori.

"Siapa, un ?" Tanya Deidara.

"Sakura-kun… Hahahaha" ujar mereka berbarengan di sambut tawa satu kelas. Sakurapun ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan kita mulai pelajaran sejarah kita. Sekarang kita akan membahas tenteng Kembalinya Konoha Barat ke pangkuan Negara Konohagakure. Buka buku kalian halaman 273." Kata Genma-Sensei.

Sakurapun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya begitu juga Gaara yang duduk debangku dengan Sakura. Narutopun duduk di tempatnya bersama Sasuke. Dan merekapun belajar dengan tekun dan menyimak pelajaran Genma-Sensei dengan tenang.

* * *

-Saat Istirahat-

"Sakura-chan belikan aku Makanan yang enak ya." Kata Naruto.

"Jus Tomat." Kata Sasuke.

"Belikan aku lontong." Kata Gaara.

"Aku mau tahu isi." Kata Sasori.

"Bakwan, un." Kata Deidara.

"AKU HANYA MELAYANI SASUKE-KUN DAN NARUTO SAJA !!!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hn ? Sekalian mereka saja. Mereka kan temanmu dan temanku juga." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan aura gelap yang mulai Sakura keluarkan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-Sama, Naruto-Sama, Gaara-Sama, Sasori-Sama, dan Deidara-Sama, pesanan anda akan segera diantar." Kata Sakura yang berusaha sabar. Sakura pun segera ke Kantin dan membelikan pesanan para cowok iseng itu.

* * *

-Saat pulang-

"Hei Teme, Sakura-chan, ayo cepat Gaara bilang mereka sudah menunggu di lapangan KNIS." Kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn lepaskan dobe. Tanganku sakit." Kata sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum saja memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan KNIS dan mengganti baju mereka. Sesaat kemudian Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sasori, Deidara, Shino, Sai, dan yang lainnya sudah ayik bermain sepak bola sambil bercanda-canda dan tertawa-tawa bahagia. Terutama Sakura, karena kali ini ia diperbolehkan ikut bermain oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

* * *

-Sakura POV-

Huft, capek banget habis main bola tadi. Tapi tadi seru suka. Aku ternyata hebat juga ya. Tidak kalah dari Sai dan Kiba. Aku berhasil melesakkan 2 gol untuk tim-ku. Untuk ukuran cewek itu sangat hebat kan ? Aku ingin langsung mandi dan tidur. Eh, tapi aku kan pembantu Sasuke-kun dan yang bisa kukerjakan untuk mereka tidak ya ?

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, apakah ada yang bisa kukerjakan sore ini ?" tanyaku.

"Hn. Kau bisa masak ? Aku bosan dengan masakan Itachi. Memasaklah untukku." Kata Sasuke. Masak ? Oke walaupun aku tomboy, aku jago masak juga kok.

"Ok Sasuke-kun aku akan ke rumahmu dan memasak untukmu dan Itachi-niisan." Jawabku.

"Sakura-chan Bantu aku mengerjakan PR-ku. Kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama dirumah Teme saja jadi kau bisa masak buatku juga… Hehehe" pinta Naruto. Mengerjakan PR ? Oke gak buruk kok. PR Fisika dan Kimia dari Tsunade-Sensei dan Jiraiya-Sensei tidak begitu sulit.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan membantumu." Jawabku.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita ke apartemennya si Teme !" Ajak Naruto.

"Dobe kau norak. Berisik tau" omel Sasuke

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

* * *

-Di apartemen Sasuke dan Itachi-

"Naruto, aku akan memasak dulu baru aku membantumu mengerjaka PR Kimia dan Fisika" ujarku.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Teme akan bermain PS dulu." Jawab Naruto. Akupun segera ke dapur. Aku cukup tau denah apartemen Sasuke yang bisa dibilang luas ini karena aku sering kesini. Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto adalah sahabat dari kecil. Bisa dibilang kami sangat dekat walaupun sering bertengkar. Karena kami mendukung tim sepak bola yang berbeda dan saling bersaing dengan sengit. Aku adlah Manchester United, Sasuke Liverpool, dan Naruto Chelsea. Banyak juga teman kami lainnya yang suka sepak bola. Gaara adalah Barcelona, Kiba Real Madrid, dan masih banyak lagi. Akupun sudah memutuskan Aku akan memasak Gurame goreng saus tomat dan sup jagung dengan ekstra tomat. Aku juga akan membuat ayam saus tomat dan jus tomat dingin sebagai minumya. Untuk makanan penutup aku ingin membuat puding tomat. Dan mungkin itu akan menjadi acara masak yang cukup lama. Biarlah. Toh Sasuke bisa membantu Naruto denga PR-nya. Kalau Naruto mau tentunya.

* * *

-Saat makan malam-

"Sakura-chan masakanmu enak sekali." Puji Naruto.

"Hn. Enak" puji Sasuke juga.

"Terima kasih" jawabku. Dan kamipun makan bersama.

* * *

-Sesudah makan malam-

"Wah, sudah jam 8 malam" Kataku.

"Iya, ya" ujar Naruto.

"Kalian tentu sudah pulang dari tadi kalau saja si Dobe ini tidak begitu berisik dan bodoh." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hei Teme kau jahat sekali." Kata Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

"Aku pulang…" Ujar Itachi dari pintu.

"Nah bagus Itachi-niisan sudah pulang. Itachi-nii bisakah kau mengantarku dan sakura-chan pulang ?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Hmm… Gimana ya ? Baiklah ayo."Jawab Itachi.

"Sakura-chan ayo pulang. Teme aku dan Sakura-chan pulang dulu ya…" pamit Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun aku pulang dulu sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." Pamitku

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

* * *

-Sesampainya di Apartemen Sakura-

Aku capek banget. Ingin langsung tidur saja lah. Aku takut besok telat. Huft, hari pertama jadi pelayan Naruto dan Sasuke ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Besok bagaimana ya ??

Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura sebagai pelayan Naruto dan Sasuke ?

To Be Continued

Jawaban Review :

Pick-a-doo : Gapapa kok… Saya juga gimana gitu sama Chapter itu. Penggemar MU ya ? Sama dong kayak saya. Wah temen anda sama persis kayak saya. Sebenarnya sifat Sakura yang itu kan terinspirasi dari sifat saya yang merupakan perpaduan ini. Hehehe. Ini updatenya. Semoga suka. Review terus ya, senpai. Sebab review dari senpai membuat saya bersemangat (?)

Princess Mikaia : Makasih senpai. Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review terus ya. Aku jadi semangat deh !!!

Sakura Platinum Lady : Makasih senpai. Ini updatenya semoga suka. Salam kenal juga. Review terus ya

Black Card : Aduh maaf deh. Saya sebenernya juga seorang penggemar berat MU. Tapi kalo MU yang menang nanti ceritanya jadi aneh dong. Ahaha udah saya jelaskan di Chapter ini kan ? Ini updatenya semoga suka. Salam kenal juga. Review terus ya

POJOK PENULIS :

Karena entah kenapa ide saya mengalir seperti air (?) dengan lancarnya, jadi saya langsung meng-update cerita yang baru saya publish tadi… Makasih buat pick-a-doo yang telah menjadi reviewer (?) pertama saya. Maaf ya kalo perjanjian yang dibikin Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke udah pasaran gitu. Habis yang kepikiran sama saya cuma itu doang sih. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Mohon dimaklumi ya jika fic ini banya kekurangan dan kesalahan. Dan juga apabila ada salah ketik dan lain sebagainya. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini jadi abal gimana gitu… Terus sekali lagi saya juga mohon bimbingannya dari kakak-kakak senior di sini. Yaudah lah daripada lama-lama ngomong, akhir kata saya ucapkan "Review Please"


	3. Perjodohan

"Hoaaahm… Aduh paginya cepet banget sih" keluh Sakura.

"When the Waves are crashing down… Pulling you to Sorrow… I will sail you back to shore… When there are no more heroes…" Suara lembut Shane Filan salah seorang personil Westlife mengalun lembut dari HP gadis berambut pink itu yang menandakan bahwa ada telepon untuknya.

"Naruto ?" tanyanya setelah melihat caller-ID yang tertera di HP-nya.

The Sweetest Kick Off

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang

"Naruto, ada apa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan cepat bangun nati kamu telat loh." Kata Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Hah ? Sekarang kan masih jam 6, Naruto… Kita kan masuk jam 8…" jawab Sakura sambil masih mengantuk.

"Aku tau… Tapi kau sebagai pembantuku dan teme harus membuatkan kami bekal. Begitu isi sms dari Teme kemarin." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Tapi kalian jangan lupa menjemputku ya. Kita berangkat bersama seperti biasa. Beritau sasuke juga ya…" Sakura mengingatkan.

"Ok… Bye Sakura-chan." Seru Naruto.

"Dah, Naruto." Ujar Sakura yang langsung mematikan sambungn teleponnya. Sakurapun segera merapikan tempat tidurnya dan ia segera ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kemudia segera ke dapur dan mengecek kulkas untuk melihat bahan-bahan apa yang bisa ia olah untuk bekal naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ok aku akan membuat nasi goreng dan telur dadar untuk naruto, untuk Sauke aku akn membuat nasi saus tomat dan sosis goring, dan untukku, aku akan membuat mie goreng dengan tempura." Ujar Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakurapun menyiapkan bahan yang dibutuhkan dan mulai memasak bekal untuk dirinya, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

Si dobe itu… Apakah dia sudah menelepon Sakura ? Mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku ? Lewat SMS kan bisa. Dasar Naruto baka.

"When I Get older… I'll be stronger… They call me Freedom just like a waving flag…" Siapa yang meneleponku pagi-pagi begini ? Nyari ribut ya ? Hah, Naruto ?

"Hai teme."

"Ada apa dobe ?"

"Aku sudah menelepon Sakura chan loh. Katanya ia akan membuat bekal untuk kita tapi ia meminta kita menjemputnya dan berangkat bersamanya."

"Hanya itu ?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah kau jemput aku lalu kita berdua akan menjemput Sakura." Ujarku lalu memutuskan sambungan. Baguslah Sakura mau membuatkan bekal untukku dan Naruto. Apakah Hinata marah pada Naruto ya ? Mungkin saja tidak. Hinata dan Sakura cukup dekat kok. Sakura memang gadis yang baik… Eh tunggu, apa kubilang tadi ??? Jangan-jangan aku… Ah tidak mungkin. Ia adalah Manchester United dan aku Liverpool. Mana mungkin bisa. Ia kan ? Haah, sudahlah aku mau belajar Geografi saja.

-End Of Sasuke POV-

* * *

-Naruto POV-

Asyik aku tak sabar memakan bekal buatan Sakura chan. Pasti enak sekali. Ternyata Sakura chan jago banget masak. Kupikir ia hanya jago main bola dan dibidang perlajaran saja. Kira-kira bakatnya apa lagi ya ? Mungkin menari atau menyanyi ? Siapa yang tau… Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seperti kata Kiba kemarin. Hehehe… kira-kira sakura chan sedang suka dengan seseorang tidak ya ? Ah, tapi aku kan Chelsea, Teme Liverpool, Gaara adalah Barcelona, Kiba Real Madrid, Shikamaru AC Milan, dan Sai Inter Milan. Tak ada yang Manchester United di kelas kami. Eh, tunggu… alu sudah punya Hinata yang cantik, Shikamaru dengan temari yang manis itu, dan Sai sudah dengan Ino, sahabatnya Sakura chan. Yang tersisa tinggal Teme, Gaara, dan Kiba. Kiba kurasa tak mungkin. Kiba dan Sakura chan bertengkar terus… Mungkin Gaara karena teman ia teman sebangku Sakura chan ? Atau si Teme karena mereka sudah kenal dari bayi ? Ah apa urusanku… Aku kan sudah punya Hinata… Itu urusan sakura chan. Tapi pasti menyenangkan kalau Sakura chan dengan si Teme… Hehehe. Mereka bakal bertengkar terus di sepanjang kencan mereka.

-End Of Naruto POV-

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Saakuuraaa chaann… Ayo berangkat" Teriak Naruto memanggil Sakura.

"Berisik dobe" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Iya sebentar Naruto. Dan jangan teriak-teriak lagi kau membuatku malu." Jawab Sakura.

"Hehehe maaf" kata Naruto.

"Ini bekalmu" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Terima kasih Sakura chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Ya sama-sama dan ini bekalmu Sasuke-kun" Kata sakura lagi.

"Hn. Makasih." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"AYO BERANGKAT !!!!" Ajak Naruto yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Kau Norak, Dobe" kata Sasuke.

"Berisik Naruto. Aku malu tau." Kata Sakura.

"Hehehehe…" Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi teman-temannya itu.

* * *

-Sesampainya di sekolah-

"Hinata aku minta maaf ya. Hari ini aku membuatkan Naruto bekal karena aku adalah pelayan mereka selama sebulan jadi aku harus membuatkan mereka bekal… Maaf ya" ujar Sakura penuh penyesalan kepada Hinata. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata yang merupakan kekasih Naruto itu.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa kok… Lagipula Naruto-kun sudah bilang kemarin…" Jawab Hinata.

"Oh bagus deh. Yang langgeng ya dengan Naruto." Kata Sakura

"I..Iya Sakura chan" Jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Tentu saja kami akan langgeng sakura chan. Aku kan cintaaa sekali dengan Hinata." Sambar Naruto dari depan kelas. Anak-anak yang lainpun pada bersorak dan Wajah hinatapun memerah seperti warna seragam tim Manchester United.

"Hei, hei kalian tau tidak… Kemarin Gaara dan Matsuri jadia loh." Kata Temari. Spontan wajah Gaara dan Matsuriri memerah.

"Ciee… Gaara… Ternyata dibalik tampang imutmu itu kau gentle juga ya." Kata Sasori

"Selamat, un" kata Deidara

"Waah, Gaara… Ternyata diam-diam…" Kata Sai.

"Apa sih ? Baru juga jadian kemarin" omel Gaara.

"Cieeee…" sorak anak-anak satu kelas. Gaarapun memalingkan wajah dan Matsuri menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti seragan pemain Liverpool.

"Gaara mana PJ-nya ?" tagih Sakura.

"Bulan depan ya, Sakura ? Aku lagi gak punya uang nih" jawab Gaara.

"Yah, masa punya pacar gak punya modal." Celetuk Kiba.

"Uangku dipakai sama Temari-neechan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sama Shikamaru. Temari-neechan kan sepupuku aku gak tega menolak permintaanya." Terang Gaar kepada yang lain.

"Wah ternyata Shikamaru diam-diam gak punya modal juga ya ?" celetuk Chouji.

"Apaan sih ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah merasa risih. Dan adegan ejek-ejekan itupun terus berlanjut sampai Tsunade Sensei memasuki kelas itu.

* * *

-Saat Istirahat (Ino POV)-

Hehehe akhirnya Gaara ketauan juga. Siapa suruh menyatakan cinta di belakang sekolah. Ah tapi gossip Gaara kurang seru deh. Aku akan membuat Gossip baru lagi ah. Agar seru. Hehehe.

"Hei semuanya. Gimana kalo kita mendata pasangan-pasangan yang ada di kelas ini ? Trus yang belum punya pacar kita jodohkan saja… Bagaimana ?" tanyaku.

"Setujuuu !!!!" Jawab mereka serempak. Bagus, kelas ini memang kompak.

"Ok, kita mulai aku dan Sai."

"Naruto dan Hinata."

"Neji dan Tenten."

"Gaara dan Matsuri."

"Shikamaru dan Temari."

"Karin dan Suigetsu."

"Pein dan Konan."

"Sakura dan Sasuke."

Fufufu… banyak juga ya ternyata yang sudah punya pasangan di kelas ini. Ternyata ada juga yang menjodohkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Hehehe… Rasakan kau Sakura.

"Haah ? Sejak kapan mereka pacaran ?" Tanya Neji.

"Hei kenapa namaku ditulis juga ? Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru.

"A..Aduuh kalau ada orang lain yang melihat gimana ?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hmm, kenapa nama kita ditulis juga Ino ? Itu kan bukan untk umum…" kata Sai.

"HEI !!! KENAPA NAMAKU DAN NAMANYA SI LIVERPUDLIAN ITU DITULIS ??? SEJAK KAPAN KAMI PACARAN ??? KAMI GAK PERNAH PACARAN TAU. AKU GAK SUDI, GAK AKAN SUDI, DAN GAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI DENGAN SI PENGGEMAR ANGSA ITU." Teriak Sakura sehabis membeli jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Hn ???? Aku juga gak mau denganmu dasar setan merah. Masih banyak cewek beneran diluar sana." Kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-Sakura, inikan hanya acara perjodohan bohongan saja. Tenang saja lah…" Jawabku.

"Tapi aku gak sudi kalau dengan Sasuke-kun. Cowok lain kan masih banyak. Dia akn Liverpool, Ino…" Sakura masih saja keras kepala. Well, Sakura memang pantang menyerah.

"Sakura, kan sudah kubilang itu hanya bohongan… Gak usah emosi gitu lah. Kalem…" ujarku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi, Ino…." Kring. Kring. Kring.

Sanggahan Sakura segera terpotong oleh bel. Akupun merasa lega. Setidaknya aku tidak harus berdebat dengan Sakura. Karena aku pasti kalah jika harus berdebat dengan Sakura. Sakura sudah biasa berdebat dengan anak cowok tentang sepakbola sih…

-End Of Ino POV-

Bagaimana Nasib Sakura Selanjutnya ? Akankah Sakura bisa sabar karena ia dijodohkan dengan Sasuke ?

ToBe Continued

POJOK PENULIS :

Saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan saya. Dalam satu hari saya bisa membuat 3 chapter. Tapi cerita saya ini sedikit sekali yang review. Apa karena cerita saya terlalu abal ya ? Mohon dimaklumi ya jika fic ini banya kekurangan dan kesalahan. Dan juga apabila ada salah ketik dan lain sebagainya. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini jadi abal gimana gitu… Terus sekali lagi saya juga mohon bimbingannya dari kakak-kakak senior di sini. Yaudah lah daripada lama-lama ngomong, akhir kata saya ucapkan "Review Please"


	4. Kenapa Harus dia ? part 1

"Nah anak-anak, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita. Kumpulkan PR kalian yang kemarin dan sekarang buka bab 9 halaman 173." Perintah Jiraiya-sensei. Anak-anak kelas X-1 pun segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka ke depan kelas. Setelah menumpulkan tugas, Sakurapun segera kembali ke bangkunya yang terletak di barisan kedua dari belakang. Sakura melirik ke sebelah kiri bangkunya, tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sesaat pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Sakurapun segera memalingkan wajahnya takut ada yang melihat.

The Sweetest Kick Off

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang

* * *

-Sakura POV-

Aduuh apa-apaan aku tadi. Buat apa aku menatap si Liverpudlian itu ? Dan dia, buat apa coba menatapku juga ? Kebetulan yang aneh. Ah, syukurlah Gaara sudah kembali. Kenapa ia lama sekali. Jangan-jangan tadi ia bercakap-cakap dengan Matsuri dulu. Pantas saja wajahnya kegirangan seperti itu. Dasar, menggunakan kesempatan di tengah kesempitan. Khas Gaara banget.

"Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu ?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat. Heran, lama-lama dia jadi seperti si Liverpudlian itu. Jawabannya singkat, hemat bicara, irit suara, dan gayanya itu… Dan kenapa Matsuri bisa suka sama cowok tiga per empat cold kayak dia ?

"Hei, Sakura kau memikirkan Sasuke ya ?" Tanyanya menggodaku.

"Ap…Apa ? Tentu saja tidak." Jawabku sedikit gelagapan. Siapa sih yang gak gelagapan kalau tiba-tiba ditanyai hal seperti itu ?

"Tampangmu mengatakan iya." Jawabnya tenang.

"Aku… Tidak Gaara. Buat apa aku mikirin si Liverpudlian itu ? Buang-buang energi saja." Kataku berusaha meyakinkan Gaara.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersedia jadi pembantu Sasuke ? Kau tentu ingin dekat dengannya kan ?" Tanya Gaara lagi dengan pandangan yang menggoda. Ukh, rasanya ingin kutonjok atau kutendang saja nih cowok satu.

"Karena kata ayahku, orang yang kuat adalah orang yang menepati janjinya. Walaupun aku bukan orang yang kuat, namun aku juga bukan orang yang lemah. Jadi aku menepati janjiku pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Lagipula aku menjadi pelayan mereka hanya sebulan kok." Terangku pada Gaara setelah aku berusaha menahan keinginanku untuk menendangnya.

"Ooh…" jawabnya singkat. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Nona Haruno, bisa tolong maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis ini ?" perintah Jiraiya Sensei.

"Eh ? Ba.. Baik sensei." Jawabku.

Akupun segera maju kedepan dan berusaha mengerjakan soal itu. Dasar Gaara sialan gara-gara ia mengajakku berbicara, aku jadi harus mengerjakan soal ini. Awas saja pulang sekolah nanti.

* * *

-Saat Istirahat-

"Sakura chan belikan aku teh botol" pinta Naruto padaku.

"Jus Tomat." Perintah Sasuke.

"Pocari Sweat." Kata Gaara.

"Permen Milkita, un." Kata Deidara.

"Buavita, ya Sakura Kun." Kata Sasori. Seperti kemarin lagi. Kurasa mereka memang memanfaatkanku. Kenapa nasibku begini ? Aku kan hanya menjadi pembantu Sasuke dan Naruto saja. Kenapa Gaara, Sasori, dan Deidara ikut-ikutan segala ?

"Baiklah-baiklah… Ditunggu ya pesanannya." Ujarku sok manis. Ternyata aku pintar acting juga. Akupun segera ke Kantin. Eh tunggu dulu…

"Uangnya mana ?" tagihku. Enak saja mereka mau memanfaatkan uangku. Padahal uang jajanku sudah menipis gara-gara aku membeli majalah Inside United 4 hari yang lalu.

"Eh iya lupa. Hehehe…" kata Naruto.

"Nih uangnya. Cukup kan ? Pergi sana. Cepat ya. Aku mau makan bekalku." Kata Sasuke oke buka kata Sasuke tapi perintah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang limapuluh ribuan. Akupun segera ke Kantin. Huh, mereka makin menyebalkan !

* * *

-Saat Pulang-

"Ayo Sakura chan cepat…" perintah Naruto. Hari ini aku diperintah terus sih ? Beginilah kalau jadi pembantu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau jadi pembantu lagi.

"Iya… Iya sabar Naruto."

"Dobe kenapa buru-buru sih ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita akan melawan kakak kelas loh. Tadi Gaara memberitahuku." Jawab Dobe eh, maksudku Naruto. Gawat, kalau begini terus lama-lama aku bisa seperti Sasuke. Nanti aku jadi Queen of cold-girl dong ? TIDAK ! Cukup Sasuke saja yang jadi King Of Cold-boy. Dia tidak butuh pendamping, bukan ? Lagipula banyak fans-nya yang tentu ingin jadi pendampingnya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Eh, kenapa aku malah mikirin Sasuke ? Ah sudahlah lupakan. Sebaiknya aku memikirkan pertandingan nanti saja. Jangan mikirin Sasuke terus.

Kamipun pergi ke lapangan KNIS. Disana sudah banyak orang. Dan tentu saja sudah ada kakak kelas. Seperti kata Naruto tadi. Bakalan seru nih. Aku segera menyusun strategi untuk mereka. Begini-begini aku jago strategi juga loh.

"Oke yang main adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Sasori, Deidara, Shino, dan… Hei tunggu dulu, mana Pein ? Dia kan striker andalan kelas kita." Kataku. Dasar Pein terkutuk disaat dibutuhkan tidak ada batang hidungnya.

"Tidak ada cowok lain yang bisa jadi Target man sebaik dia. Aduh gimana ini ?" Bagus. Sekarang aku panic.

"Kalo gak ada cowok yang bisa, berarti ada cewek yang bisa kan ?" Tanya Gaara. Duuh, aku menepuk dahiku. Otak Gaara pergi kemana sih ? Ya ampun otaknya Gaara cepatlah kembali.

"Oh ya ? Siapa ?" tanyaku. Dengan SABAR tentunya. Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku punya teman seperti mereka ?

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau ?" Tanya Sasuke. Oke, sekarang otaknya Sasuke-lah yang pergi jalan-jalan entah kemana.

"Memangnya mereka mengizinkan ? Sasuke kun aku ini cewek tau… Cewek." Terangku kepada Sasuke.

"Kita tak akan tau sebelum bertanya kan ?" dan poff Sai pergi dan mendekati gerombolan kakak kelas itu. Kumohon jawabannya tidak boleh. Aku belum pernah bertanding sungguhan. Hanya main-main doang. Dan Sai pun kembali. Aku takut…

"Well, mereka bilang Sakura boleh main asal jangan memalukan saja. Kurasa kau harus bermain Sakura. Kau kan bisa juga menjadi target man. Jadi kita bisa pakai strategi 4-4-2 berlian." Kata Sai. Bagus. Dasar kakak kelas terkutuk. Lihat saja nanti kusantet mereka satu per satu.

"Baiklah…" ujarku kemudian. Aku tidak tega melihat tampang Naruto yang begitu berharap.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." Ujarku dan akupun langsung lari ke kamara mandi. Setelah aku kembali, pertandinganpun segera dimulai. Dan hilang sudah rasa takutku tadi. Mungkin karena ada Sasuke yang membimbingku. Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya kami harus menang. Agar satu sekolah tau betapa hebatnya tim dari kelas X-1.

* * *

-Selesai Pertandingan-

"Oke teman-teman itu tadi pertandingan yang hebat. Aku senang kita menang." Kata Neji selaku ketua kelas. Oh tentu saja kami menang. strategi yang kami gunakan berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Dan aku, selaku target man dengan mudahnya mencetak 3 gol untuk kemenangan tim kami.

"Baiklah sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang. Sampai ketemu besok." Kata Sai yang langsung menggandeng tangan Ino. Jadi, ternyata Ino dan Hinata menonton toh… aku tidak melihat mereka tadi.

"Teme, Sakura chan hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian aku ingin menemani Hinata mencari kado untuk adiknya. Jadi Sakura chan tugasmu hari ini hanya memasak untuk si Teme dan Itachi saja. Jangan lupa besok buatkan bekal ya… dah semua aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok." Kata Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Dan spontan saja wajah Hinata memerah. Mereka pasangan yang lucu. Yah baguslah kalau gitu. Sering-sering saja Naruto pergi bersama Hinata agar aku dan Sasuke kun tidak perlu membantunya mengerjakan PR. Jadi tugasku hari ini hanya memasak untuk Sasuke kun saja. Gampang. Eh, tunggu… APA ? JADI AKU HANYA BERDUAAN DENGAN SI LIVERPUDLIAN ITU HARI INI ? Tunggu… Tunggu… Tenang Sakura. Tarik kembali Naruto dan ganti dengan Neji. Neji kan kakak sepupnya Hinata dia pasti akan senang hati menemani Hinata.

"Naruto… Tunggu… Eh, loh mana Naruto ?" Tanyaku.

"Hn ? Sudah pergi dari tadi makanya jangan jadi orang yang reaksi lambat. Ayo pulang." Ajak … AWAS KAU NARUTO !

Rasanya rumah Sasuke jauh sekali. Kok kami belum sampai sih ? Aduh nanti kalau fans-nya Sasuke melihat adegan ini, mereka pasti akan memusuhiku sampai lulus. Heran, kenapa cowok kayak gini banyak Fans-nya ? Well, Sasuke memang keren, tampan, atletis, dll, dsb. Tapi dia itu terlalu cold dan lagi dia adalah seorang Liverpudlian sejati. Perhatian : LIVERPUDLIAN SEJATI. Sebenarnya sih tidak ada yang salah dengan Liverpudlian Sejati… Kalau saja aku bukan seorang penggemar MU. Dan lagi, aku masih heran kenapa Ino menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke. Kami memang bersahabat dari kecil, tapi kami kan bertengkar terus. Masa kami yang kayak gitu bisa dijodohkan sih ? Kenapa aku tidak dijodohkan dengan Gaara saja. Setidaknya aku dan Gaara adalah orang yang cukup akur dibandingkan dengan anak-anak yang lain. Well, Gaara memang sudah punya Matsuri. Seandainya Gaara belum punya Matsuripun aku mau dijodohkan dengan dia. Setidaknya Gaara bisa lebih menghormati orang. Dibandingkan Sasuke, Gaara lebih bisa tersenyum, mengeluarkan ekspresi, dan lebih mengalah kalau berdebat. Pokoknya Gaara lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Eeehhhh, Kenapa aku malah membandingkan Gaara dengan Sasuke ? Aduuh, hari ini aku jadi aneh… Gara-gara Ino sih.

* * *

-Di Apartemen Sasuke-

"Sasuke aku memasak dulu ya… Habis itu aku langsung pulang soalnya hari ini ada banyak PR." Kataku.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Aduh kenapa aku grogi begini ? Tidak biasanya. Inikan hanya Apartemen Sasuke, sahabatmu Sakura. Perhatian : HANYA SAHABAT. Tidak lebih. Sudahlah aku masak saja. Aku akan membuat lasagna saus tomat saja.

-Setelah Selesai Masak-

"Sakura, kau makan saja disini dulu. Kita mengerjakan tugasnya bareng-bareng saja. Nanti biar kuantar kau pulang." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh ?" tanyaku. Tidak salah tuh ? Sasuke, The Kong Of Cold-Boy mengajakku makan malam dirumahnya dan menawarkan mengantarku pulang ? Apakah ini mimpi ?

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, nona." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang sedikit… Merona ?

"Baiklah, kepala angsa." Ejekku. Rambut Sasuke memang seperti pantat ayam. Tapi berhubung lambang Liverpool adalah angsa, maka aku mengejeknya kepala angsa. Hehehe aku kreatif kan ?

"Dasar Setan." Balasnya. Kamipun tertawa bersama dan makan bersama.

* * *

-Di Apartemen Sakura-

Ternyata si Liverpudlian itu punya sisi menyenangkan juga ya… Dia juga selalu megoper bola padaku sehingga membuatku lebih mudah mencetak gol pada pertandingan tadi siang. Ternyata asyik juga menghabiskan waktu dengan dia. Walaupun kami lebih banyak saling mengejek daripada akurnya, tapi aku senang. Hehehe…

Hari ini hari yang aneh. Aku banyak berpikir tentang si Liverpudlian itu. Gara-gara Ino menjodohkan kami, aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Hari ini kayaknya aku mikirin Si Liverpudlian itu terus ya ? Jangan-jangan…… Ah mana mungkin. Aku kan Manchester United dan dia kan Liverpool.

Apakah Sakura memiliki rasa pada Sasuke ? Dan apakah Sasuke memiliki rasa yang sama pada Sakura ?

To Be Continued

Balesan Review :

Sora Chand : Makasih hehehe. Jadi malu… Soalnya saya kan sudah mau ujian jadi daripada nanti gak sempet ngupdate mending ngupdate sekarang aja [pembaca : Siapa yang peduli ?] Ini updatenya. Semoga suka. Review terus ya, senpai. Anda membuat saya semangat.

Misa UchiHatake : Makasih hehehe [Misa : kamu gak jelas deh, evans] Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review terus ya [Misa : kok kamu maksa sih, evans] salam kenal juga.

Pick-A-Doo : Iya dong. Namanya juga persaingan ketat. Mereka kan ceritanya fans fanatic gitu kayak saya. Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review terus ya

POJOK PENULIS :

Ini chapter 4 dari cerita saya yang abal ini. Saya melanjutkan cerita ini karena tadi malam MU menang 1-0 lawan Wolves, saya jadi kena euphoria gak jelas gitu. [pembaca : Zzzzz. gak ada berita lain ya ?] Lagian saya udah mau ujian juga. Jadi rada gimana gitu [pembaca : siapa peduli. Ujian ya ujian aja sono] Mohon doanya ya agar saya bisa melewati semua ujian dengan baik dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Mohon dimaklumi ya jika fic ini banya kekurangan dan kesalahan. Dan juga apabila ada salah ketik dan lain sebagainya. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini jadi abal gimana gitu… Terus sekali lagi saya juga mohon bimbingannya dari kakak-kakak senior di sini. Yaudah lah daripada lama-lama ngomong, akhir kata saya ucapkan "Review Please"


	5. Kenapa Harus dia ? part 2

"Nah anak-anak, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita. Kumpulkan PR kalian yang kemarin dan sekarang buka bab 9 halaman 173." Perintah Jiraiya-sensei. Anak-anak kelas X-1 pun segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka ke depan kelas. Setelah menumpulkan tugas, Sakurapun segera kembali ke bangkunya yang terletak di barisan kedua dari belakang. Sakura melirik ke sebelah kiri bangkunya, tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sesaat pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu.

The Sweetest Kick Off

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

Kenapa Sakura menatapku? Langsung memalingkan wajah lagi. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Padahal aku suka dengan warna matanya yang indah itu. Aku ingin memandanginya lebih lama. Tunggu, apa kubilang tadi? Dia kan Manchester United, sadarlah Sasuke. Diakan HANYA SAHABATKU. Tidak lebih dan aku tidak ingin itu berubah. Yah si rambut merah itu sudah kembali. Ia pasti akan mengajak Sakura mengobrol lagi. Padahal dia kan sudah punya Matsuri. Jangan-jangan dia mau merebut Sakura juga?

"Teme, kau aneh." Komentar Dobe.

"Hn?" Tanyaku. Kuharap Dobe tau maksudku agar aku tak perlu menjelaskan jawabanku.

"Kau memikirkan Sakura ya?" Godanya.

"Apa untungnya buatku?" Tanyaku.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Susah berbicara denganmu." Katanya kemudian. Aku? Susah diajak berbicara? Tidak salah tuh? Kurasa dia yang susah diajak berbicara. Aku heran kenapa Hinata mau dengannya. Padahal masih banyak cowok yang jelas lebih baik daripada si Dobe ini. Dunia memang aneh.

"Nona Haruno, bisa tolong maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis ini?" perintah Jiraiya Sensei.

"Eh? Ba.. Baik sensei." Jawab Sakura. Hahaha kasian sekali si setan pink itu. Oh, aku sudah menemukan ejekan baru untuknya yang sekaku mengejekku dengan sebutan pantat angsa. Karena julukan Manchester United adalah setan merah, maka aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Setan Pink. Aku sungguh kreatif. Nah, apakah si setan pink ini sanggup mengerjakan tugas dari Jiraiya Sensei itu? Hanya Tuhan yang tau. Hehehe…

* * *

-Saat Istirahat-

"Sakura chan belikan aku teh botol" pinta Dobe pada Sakura.

"Jus Tomat." Perintahku.

"Pocari Sweat." Kata Gaara.

"Permen Milkita, un." Kata Deidara.

"Buavita, ya Sakura Kun." Kata Sasori. Seperti kemarin lagi. Kami menyuruh Sakura membelikan makana saat istirahat. Memang mengasyikkan ya punya pembantu. Cantik lagi. Eh, Kenapa aku begini? Apakah barusan aku memujinya cantik?

"Baiklah-baiklah… Ditunggu ya pesanannya." Ujarnya sok manis. Sakurapun segera berbalik hendak menuju ke kantin. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia berbalik ke hadapan kami lagi dan berkata…

"Uangnya mana?" tagihnya.

"Eh iya lupa. Hehehe…" kata Naruto.

"Nih uangnya. Cukup kan? Pergi sana. Cepat ya. Aku mau makan bekalku." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang limapuluh ribuan. Sakurapun segera ke Kantin sambil menggerutu, kurasa.

* * *

-Saat pulang sekolah-

"Ayo Sakura chan cepat…" perintah Naruto. Hari ini dia diperintah terus ya? Wait, apa peduliku kalau dia di perintah terus? dia kan memang pembantuku dan Naruto.

"Iya… Iya sabar Naruto." Katanya sambil berusaha sabar.

"Dobe kenapa buru-buru sih ?" Tanyaku.

"Kita akan melawan kakak kelas loh. Tadi Gaara memberitahuku." Jawab Dobe. Lawan kakak kelas? Baguslah biar mereka bisa melihat betapa hebatnya sang Midfielder X-1 ini. Begini-begini aku jago mengoper lo. Yah bisa di bilang seperti Michael Carricknya Manchester United atau Darren Fletchernya Manchester United juga. Tapi aku lebih suka dibilang sebagai titisan Steven Gerrardnya Liverpool. Karena aku fans fanatic Liverpool.

Kamipun pergi ke lapangan KNIS. Disana sudah banyak orang. Dan tentu saja sudah ada kakak kelas. Seperti kata Naruto tadi. Bakalan seru nih.

"Oke yang main adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Sasori, Deidara, Shino, dan… Hei tunggu dulu, mana Pein? Dia kan striker andalan kelas kita." Kata Sakura dengan nada cemas. Aku tau dia jago memikirkan strategi juga. Namun kelemahan dia adalah Sakura tidak dapat menemukan pemain pengganti untuk pemain yang tidak ada. Seperti sekarang. Kurasa ia sudah mulai panic.

"Tidak ada cowok lain yang bisa jadi Target man sebaik dia. Aduh gimana ini?" Bagus. Sekarang dia benar-benar panic. Tepat seperti dugaanku. Eehh, aku ini kenapa sih? Sejak kapan aku bisa menebaknya? Aku jadi aneh deh.

"Kalo gak ada cowok yang bisa, berarti ada cewek yang bisa kan?" Tanya Gaara. Oke masuk kal. Aku mulai mengerti apa yang Gaara rencanakan. Sakura hebat juga kan? Kami akn menggunakannya sebagai target man kami yang hilang. Sebab,perpaduan aku dan Sakura bisa dibilang sebagai duel yang hebat. Sakuralah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memanfaatkan umpan dariku dengan sangat sempurna. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu. Sejak kami kecil.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanyanya. Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku punya sahabat yang baka semua? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" Tanyaku.

"Memangnya mereka mengizinkan? Sasuke kun aku ini cewek tau… Cewek." Terang Sakura kepadaku.

"Kita tak akan tau sebelum bertanya kan?" Sai pergi dan mendekati gerombolan kakak kelas itu. Kumohon jawabannya adalah boleh. Kalau tidak ada Sakura kurasa kemungkinan tim kami kan kalah. Sai kembali dan jawabannya adalah…

"Well, mereka bilang Sakura boleh main asal jangan memalukan saja. Kurasa kau harus bermain Sakura. Kau kan bisa juga menjadi target man. Jadi kita bisa pakai strategi 4-4-2 berlian." Kata Sai. Bagus. Mereka memang kakak kelas yang sangat baik. Hah, aku memuji orang lagi? Sudah berapa kali aku memuji orang lain hari ini?

"Baiklah…" ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." Ujarnya lagi dan iapun langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Setelah ia selesai ganti baju, pertandinganpun segera dimulai. Dan akupun langsung tau siapa yang akan menang di pertandingan ini.

* * *

-Selesai Pertandingan-

"Oke teman-teman itu tadi pertandingan yang hebat. Aku senang kita menang." Kata Neji selaku ketua kelas. Oh tentu saja kami menang. Sesuai prediksiku bukan? Lagipula tim kelas XI-5 itu terlalu lemah.

"Baiklah sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang. Sampai ketemu besok." Kata Sai yang langsung menggandeng tangan Ino. Dasar, mentang-mentang punya pacar, kerjanya hanya pamer kemesraan saja. Bikin iri. Eh, buat apa aku iri?

"Teme, Sakura chan hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian aku ingin menemani Hinata mencari kado untuk adiknya. Jadi Sakura chan tugasmu hari ini hanya memasak untuk si Teme dan Itachi saja. Jangan lupa besok buatkan bekal ya… dah semua aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok." Kata Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Dan spontan saja wajah Hinata memerah. Dasar si Teme itu. Bererti kari ini aku hanya berdua dengan si setan oink itu. Huuh, kenapatidak dari kemarin saja. Sering-seringlah Naruto pergi agar tidak ada penggangu dirumahku. Tunggu, kenapa aku senang tidak ada Naruto? Bukankah harusnya aku panic? Tapi kok aku malah senang?

"Naruto… Tunggu… Eh, loh mana Naruto ?" Tanya si Setan Pink itu.

"Hn ? Sudah pergi dari tadi makanya jangan jadi orang yang reaksi lambat. Ayo pulang." Ajakku. Dasar cewek aneh. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan sampai reaksinya lama seperti itu? Jangan-jangan dia mikirin Gaara. Loh, kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia? Mau dia mikirin Gaara kek, Kiba kek bukan urusanku kan?

* * *

-Di Apartemen Sasuke-

"Sasuke aku memasak dulu ya… Habis itu aku langsung pulang soalnya hari ini ada banyak PR." Katanya.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Heran, kurasa hari ini juga ia tak seperti biasanya. Ia lebih pendiam dan terkesan kayak… Cewek? Jadi lebih manis. APA KUBILANG TADI? MANIS? SI SETAN PINK ITU? AKU GILA !!!!

* * *

-Setelah Selesai Masak-

"Sakura, kau makan saja disini dulu. Kita mengerjakan tugasnya bareng-bareng saja. Nanti biar kuantar kau pulang." Kataku.

"Eh?" tanyanya. Dasar Setan-Pink-Reaksi-Lambat. Beginilah susahnya punya teman yang reaksinya lambat.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, nona." Jawabku. Tapi kok wajahku terasa hangat ya?

"Baiklah, kepala angsa." Ejeknya.

"Dasar Setan." Balasku. Kamipun tertawa bersama dan makan bersama.

* * *

-Setelah Sasuke Mengantar Sakura-

Huuft…Dasar setan pink. Kenapa dia begitu menyita perhatianku ya? Ada yang aneh dengannya. Gara-gara tukang gossip itu Setan Pink jadi lebih diam. Dan gara-gara tukang Gosip itu pula aku jadi banyak memikirkan si Seta itu. Oke, aku mengakui. Ia memang manis. Apalagi ekspresinya saat mencetak gol tadi. Senyumannya itu…

Hari ini aku memikirkan dia terus. Makin dipirkan makin gak ngerti jadinya. Inikah cinta?

Bagaimanakah nasib kisah cinta mereka? Akankah ada halangan bagimereka untuk bersatu?

To Be Continued

Balesan Review (Buat yang namanya gak bisa di klik, saya gak tau namanya maklumlah) :

Rinka Uchiharuno : Tenang... Disini saya yang menentukan takdir mereka (?) Tapi mungkin mereka gak nikah disini. Mereka kan masih muda... Ini updatenya. Semoga suka. Review terus ya (di ancem pake pisau karena Maksa)

Misa Uchihatake : Kamu sama rinka sodaraan ya? Kok namanya sama? (ditendang karena sok tau) Ini Updatenya. Semoga suka. Review terus ya. (Misa : -_-") Hehehe

POJOK PENULIS :

Selamat datang di chapter 4 [pembaca : telat tau harusnya ditulisnya diatas] Saya mempublish chapter ini karena semalam MU menang melawan Milan. 4-0 loh. Keren bangat [pembaca : BERISIK !!!] Cerita saya itu mudah ditebak ya? Saya mau nanya dan minta tolong,

1. Di chapter ini Sasuke itu kehilangan imagenya tidak sih? Tidak kan ya? Maaf ya apabila chapter ini terlalu pendek. Habis Sasuke kan tidak secerewet Sakura.

2. Saya minta tolong, tolong kasih saran buat nama-nama pemain dong… Kan ini klub sepak bola gak mungkin kan namanya Cuma itu-itu doang… Yang punya saran boleh memberi tau lewat review atau lewat Facebook saya : .com. namanya boleh lebih dari satu kok [pembaca : dih, maksa]

Nah, kakak-kakak senior sekalian, Mohon doanya ya agar saya bisa melewati semua ujian dengan baik dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Mohon dimaklumi ya jika fic ini banya kekurangan dan kesalahan. Dan juga apabila ada salah ketik dan lain sebagainya. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini jadi abal dan gimana gitu… Terus sekali lagi saya juga mohon bimbingannya dari kakak-kakak senior di sini. Yaudah lah daripada lama-lama ngomong, akhir kata saya ucapkan "Review Please"


	6. Pesan Singkat

Drrtt….. Drrtt….. Drrtt….. Terdengar Hp Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke pun segera menghampiri meja tempat ia menaruh Hp-nya. Ternyata ada SMS dari… "Sakura? Setan Pink ngapain lagi? Kurang kerjaan deh…" Ujarnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

The Sweetest Kick Off

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang.

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 20.30

Sasuke-kun makasih sudah mengantarku pulang hari ini.

* * *

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 20.22

Hn. Sama-sama.

* * *

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 20.25

Terima kasih juga sudah membantuku mengerjakan PR.

* * *

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 20.28

Hn. Sama-sama.

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau mengirim pesannya? Aku rugi tau mengirimu 2 pesan dengan isi yang sama.

* * *

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 20.31

Maaf aku baru teringat barusan.

Lagipula kau itu pelit sekali sih? Kan hanya 300 rupiah saja.

Kau sedang apa?

* * *

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 20.34

Tetap saja aku rugi, setan pink.

Tidak sedang melakukan hal yang khusus. Hanya membaca buku geografi. Kau sendiri?

* * *

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Bertanya pada seorang cewek sedang melakukan apa. Sasuke memang popular dikalangan cewek. Tapi bagi Sasuke, cewek itu sangat tidak penting dan menyebalkan. Itu sebabnya mengapa Sasuke tidak punya teman cewek. Mungkin hanya Sakura seorang yang menjadi teman cewek Sasuke.

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 20.37

Dasar tidak mau rugi. Kalau kau berjualan pasti akan langsung kaya tuh.

Aku sedang tidak melakukan hal apa-apa. Hanya duduk sambil SMS-an denganmu dan Gaara.

Tumben kau menyaiku tentang hal seperti itu? Biasanya kau tak pernah membalas pesanku.

* * *

Sasuke mendengus kesal setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura. Gaara lagi, Gaara lagi. Apakah Sakura begitu menyukai Gaara sampai-sampai ia nekad meng-SMS Gaara yang sudah jadi milik Matsuri? Otaknya berpikir sambil menulis pesan balasan untuk Sakura.

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 20.40

Siapa sih yang mau rugi? Sejujurnya jika ku Tanya,kau pasti akan menjawab bahwa kau tidak suka Liverpool juara liga Champions kan?

Gaara kan sudah dengan Matsuri. Nanti kalau Matsuri cemburu bagaimana?

Karena aku sedang ada pulsa.

* * *

Sakura bingung sendiri membaca isi pesan dari Sasuke. Apa yang salah dengan SMS-an dengan Gaara? Dan sejak kapan Sasuke membedulikan hal remeh seperti itu? Apakah Sasuke sudah berubah? Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi 'hangat' pada dirinya? Sasuke kan Liverpool dan Sakura adalah Manchester United. Sasuke jadi aneh sama seperti dirinya. Jangan-jangan…..

"Mana mungkin kan?" Tanya Sakura. PLOK sejurus kemudian Sakura memukul pipinya agar ia segera sadar dan membalas pesan Sasuke

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 20.44

Pertanyaanmu sudah kau jawab sendiri, bodoh. Ya, aku sangat TIDAK SUKA Liverpool yang juara kemarin. AKU BENCI BANGET.

Sejujurnya aku tidak berpikir sampai situ. Hehehe. Gaara kan sahabatku sekaligus teman sebangkuku. Tidak ada yang salah kok.

* * *

"Hahaha dasar orang yang berpikir pendek. Tapi syukurlah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Eh, tunggu, apakah itu artinya aku menyerah? TIDAK sekali Liverpool tetap Liverpool dan Sakura adalah Manchester United. Pokoknya dia hanya sahabatku. Aku ini kenapa sih?" Sasuke berbicara sendiri sambil membalas pesan Sakura. Untung saja Itachi belum pulang. Kalau Itachi sudah pulang, tentu saja ia akan heran setengah mati melihat tingkah adiknya yang aneh ini.

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 20.48

Hahaha. Makanya tinggalkan klub abalmu itu dan bergabunglah denganku di klub hebat ini.

Ooh begitu ya?

* * *

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 20.52

APA???

* * *

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 20.56

Masa aku harus mengukanginya lagi? Kan rugi, Setan Pink. Kau mau membelikanku pulsa?

* * *

Sakura cemberut.

"Sasuke menyebalkan. Baru juga sebentar akurnya eh, bertengkar lagi. Kenapa kita bertengkar terus sih?" Gerutu Sakura.

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 21.00

GAK MAU ! SIAPA DIRIMU, SIAPA DIRIKU? Buat apa aku buang-buang uang untuk dirimu? Tidak ada untungnya tau.

* * *

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 21.05

Hnn? Kau hilang ingatan? Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke penggemar Liverpool dan kau adalah Sakura penggemar Manchester United. Kepalamu habis terbentur ya?

* * *

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 21.10

Huh sudahlah. Susah berbicara denganmu. Aku mau tidur saja.

* * *

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

25 May 20xx 21.15

Hn. Tidur saja sana. Buat apa pamit segala? Aku gak ngurusin yang begituan.

Good night, Sakura.

* * *

"Hah?" Sakura terkaget-kaget setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

"Dia mengucapkan Good Night? Untukku? Tanpa mengejek MU? Ini keajaiban…" Kata Sakura takjub. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah sibuk membalas pesan dari Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis menatap layer handphone-nya.

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

25 May 20xx 21.20

Good Night, Sasuke. Have a nice dream.

* * *

Dan di kamarnya, Sasuke tersenyum menataplayar Handphonenya.

Mengapa Sasuke mengucapkan Good Night pada Sakura? Mengapa Sasuke menjadi hangat pada Sakura? Apakah itu karena… cinta?

To Be Continued

* * *

**BALESAN REVIEW** :

**SPITZBERGEN** : Lain kali kamu review langsung ngomong ke aku aja deh. Kan aku jadi malu diliatin tetangga gara-gara kamu ketawa ngakak gak jelas gitu -_-. Tuh kan pada nengok ke aku semua. Aku kan jadi malu... (?)

Pokoknya kamu harus terus review karayaku karena kamu sahabatku (?)

**Rinka Uchiharuno** : Nanti aku bikinin sekuelnya deh. Ide cerita juga udah ada. Tapi gak tau kapan mau buat soalnya yang ini aja belum selesai. Tapi mungkin aku gak bisa bikin malem pertama mereka. Kecuali kalau senpai mau bantuin. Mau ga ? hehehe (Mesumnya keluar)

Ini Updatenya Semoga suka. Review terus ya senpai

**Risle Cole** : Wah namamu kayak pemain chelsea. Si Joe Cole (Risle : Darimana miripnya coba ?) Itu emang chapter yang sama, cuma ini dari sisi pandangnya sasuke. Kan biasanya kalo dijodohin gitu jadi kepikirankan ? Saya saja pas dijodohin kepikiran mulu. Jadi saya mencoba agar pembaca melihat dari sisi pandang Sasuke dan Sakura tapi adegan-adegannya sama. Kan pemikiran mereka beda tuh.

Ini Updatenya Semoga suka. Review terus ya senpai

* * *

**POJOK PENULIS** :

Hai Semua… Ini chapter ke enam dari fic saya yang begitu-begitu saja. Saya punya satu permintaan :

Tolong buatkan nama untuk para pemain sepak bola tim sekolah KNIS. Saya gak begitu bisa bikin nama ala Jepang. Para senior pasti jago kan? Namanya bisa diberi tau lewat review atau lewat FB saya (alamatnya ada di profil saya)

Oke saya gak bisa lama-lama soalnya saya takut ketauan sama orangtua saya -_-"

Sebenarnya saya kan harusnya belajar. Hehehe. Yasudahlah daripada saya tambah cerewet, saya akhiri saja. Sekian chapter 6 ini. Akhir kata, "Review Please"


	7. Uchiha Itachi

**POJOK PENULIS** :

Kali ini pojok penulis saya taruh diatas. Sebab ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan. Saya sebenarnya tau ulang tahun Ino itu bukan bulan Mei. Tapi demi kelanjutan dan kenyambungan (?) cerita, maka saya membuat Ino lahir bulan Mei. Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya karena chapter kemarin itu pendek banget. Dan sekarang saya juga seenaknya mengubah tanggal lahir seseorang. Maaf ya, dan buat yang merasa fans Ino tolong jangan bunuh saya. Sekalian dimohon reviewnya agar saya bisa mengetahui apakah si Sasuke yang disini ini masih punya Image-nya yang cool itu. Karena sejujurnya,bikin Sasuke yang lagi jatuh cinta tapi tetep cool itu susah banget. Atau mungkin Cuma karena saya saja yang memang payah dari sananya jadi beginilah nasibnya. Oh ya satu lagi : MU MENANG LOH LAWAN LIVERPOOL. Hahaha bahagia banget saya. Walaupun itu kapan udah lama banget menangnya. Oke sekian basa-basi dari saya. Akhir kata**, Selamat Membaca dan Review Please.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Ino." Ujar Matsuri.

"Met Ultah Ino, semoga panjang umur dan dapat meraih impian." Kata Gaara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino sayang. Semoga nanti kita bisa membina kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia…" Ucap Sai. Seketika itu juga wajah Ino menjadi merah. Ino sangat senang sekaligus malu karena ada banyak temannya yang mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Sai tadi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INO !!! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR DAN TIDAK JADI TUKANG GOSIP LAGI !" Ujar Sakura dengan semangatnya. Dan seisi kelaspun tertawa mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Ino dari Sakura.

**The Sweetest Kick Off**

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Iih, Sakura, apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi? Bukannya mendoakan yang baik-baik, ini malahan mengejek dan memfitnah. Teriak-teriak segala lagi." Kata Ino menggerutu.

"Hehehe. Itu doa yang baik kok. Aku harap di usiamu yang makin dewasa, kau jadi makin bijaksana, jangan hanya gosip doang." Kata Sakura menerangkan. Inopun hanya dapat menggerutu tak jelas mendengar penjelasan dari Sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar. Seenaknya saja menasihati orang." Gerutu Ino.

"Hmm? Apa? Kau gak nyadar diri ya? Siapa ya yang selama ini selalu menasihatiku tentang 'cewek yang sebenarnya'?" Tanya Sakura. Inopun hanya bisa nyengir mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Yah tapi kan setidaknya nasihat Ino ada benarnya juga, Sakura-kun." Ujar Sai menimpali.

"Apa? Jadi sekarang kau mendukung Ino juga? Kalau aku cewek yang sebenarnya, kita gak akan menang kemarin." Jawab Sakura kalem.

"Ehehehe, gak juga sih kan masih ada Sasuke." Kata Sai sambil cengengesan.

"Apa? Memang kau kira si pantat angsa itu bisa diandalkan?" Ujar Sakura yang mulai naik pitam. Biasalah masalah bulanan cewek. Makanya Sakura jadi sensi dan emosian gitu.

"Hn? Jaga bicaramu setan pink. Kalau tak ada aku kemarin, kau tak akan mencetak gol." Kata Sasuke.

"Huh, whatever." Kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

'Apa-apaan si pantat angsa itu? Kemarin malam waktu kita sms-an dia jadi hangat tapi sekarang dia sudah balik lagi menjadi seperti itu. Dasar orang yang susah dipahami. Bagaimana mau dapat pacar kalau sifatnya saja seperti itu? Eh, apa urusanku? Mau dia punya pacar mau tidak itu bukan urusanku kan? Kira-kira siapa yang jadi pacar Sasuke ya? Loh? Kenapa aku malahan mikirin hal yang aneh-aneh? Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar… Jatuh Cinta? Pada pantat angsa? Pada seorang penggemar Liverpool? Pada Sasuke? Mana mungkin. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkan dia saja karena sms dari dia tadi malam. Aku gak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dia hanya sahabatku. Hanya Sahabat.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia pun pergi keluar kelas karena ia kesal pada Sasuke dan Sai. Sakura yang melamun memikirkan Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa…

BRUUK

"Au, sakit." Keluh Sakura.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Ujar orang yang menabrak Sakura sambil meminta maaf.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tadi aku tak melihat jalan. Jadi maaf ya… ITACHI-NIISAN? Ngapain disini?" Tanya Sakura terkaget-kaget.

"Ooh ternyata Sakura. Hm, aku baru saja melamar kerja sambilan disini. Kau taulah aku kan kadang kekurangan uang bulanan karena aku harus mentraktir cewekku. Hehehe." Jawab Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya uang dari tante Mikoto dan gaji dari kantormu tidak cukup?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Aduh, begini loh Sakura-kun. Sebenarnya, uang bulanan dari ibu dan dari gajiku memang cukup kadang lebih malah. Tapi si Baka Outoto itu kadang punya 1001 permintaan dan aku juga ingin membelikan mobil untuk ulang tahunnya selain itu juga aku kan sudah punya pacar. Kan tidak lucu kalau aku harus meminta uang dari ibu dan ayah untuk kencan dengan pacarku. Mau ditaruh mana harga diriku? Itu sebabnya aku melamar bekerja di sini karena kata Kakashi-senpai, yang merupakan kakak dari pacarku itu disini butuh seseorang untuk melatih klub sepak bola." Terang Itachi dengan sabar.

"Oooh begitu…" ujar Sakura yang sudah mulai mengerti.

"Kakak mulia sekali. Pasti pacar kakak cinta sekali pada kakak ya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hehehe iya. Aku juga mencintai pacarku." Jawab Itachi malu-malu.

"Sakura, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah? Aku ingin menyerahkan berkas-berkas merepotkan ini." Kata Itachi lagi.

"Eh, sekarang? Baiklah tapi kalau sudah bel aku tinggal ke kelas ya." Jawab Sakura. Sakura dan Itachi pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

-Sakura POV-

"Itachi Niisan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ya Sakura kun, ada apa?" Jawabnya.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" tanyaku. Oke aku berusaha sepolos mungkin bertanya tentang hal ini. Jangan sampai nanti Itachi-Nii malah mengira yang macam-macam. Lagipula sebenarnya kenapa aku bertanya tentang hal seperti ini sih? Kan gak penting. Dan kurasa Itachi-nii juga tidak mau menjawab. Kenapa dia diam saja ya?

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Ia bertanya balik. Dan aku pun mengangguk.

"Jatuh cinta itu… Bagaiamana ya? Susah menjelaskannya. Kalau yang aku alami sih ya aku… Sejujurnya bahagia, senang, pokoknya rasanya indah lah. Kalau aku melihat gadis yang kucintai, rasanya berdebar-debar, senang, tegang, pokoknya susah dijelaskan. Walaupun hanya mendengar suaranya atau melihat senyumnya atau hanya mengetahui bahwa dia ada itu sudah cukup membuatku melambung tinggi. Kira-kira begitulah. Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Nggg, hanya ingin tau. Kata orang-orang jatuh cinta itu indah. Dan cinta bisa membuat kita gila. Benarkah seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi. Syukurlah. Setidaknya Itachi-Nii tidak bertanya apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta. Belum. Kurasa pasti nanti dia akan bertanya.

"Kalau untukmu tentu tidak membuatmu jadi gila." Jawabnya kalem. Aku memandangnya heran. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Karena kau sudah gila bahkan sebelum jatuh cinta. Hahaha." Jawabnya sambil tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Iih, apaan sih? Yang gila itu kan bukan aku." Aku berusaha meredakan tawanya yang belum juga berhenti. Kakak dan adik sama saja. Sama-sama susah dimengerti.

"Itachi-nii diam dong, aku kan malu." Ujarku.

"Ahahaha maaf… Maaf… Tampangmu lucu sekali Sakura." Ujarnya sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Nah kita sudah sampai. Ini ruang kepala sekolahnya. Namanya Minato Namikaze. Kami biasanya memanggilnya…."

"Pak Min?" Tanyanya menyela penjelasanku.

"BUKAN. Memang tukang bakso yang biasa berjualan didekat rumahmu. Kami biasa memanggilnya Minato-Sama. Well, dia punya rasa humor yang tinggi. Jadi tenang saja. Kau gak akan digigit atau dimakan kok." Lanjutku.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sakura. Oh ya. Soal jatuh cinta itu, tentu akan terasa lebih indah kalau kau sendiri yang merasakannya. Karena cinta itu dirasakan bukan dipikirkan." Kata Itachi-nii sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Akupun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian segera pergi ke kelas. Kurasa aku tidak jatuh cinta. Well, setidaknya belum.

* * *

-Di Kelas (Sakura POV)-

KRIING KRIING KRIING

Huuft untung saja. Padahal kurasa aku akan telat. Tapi untunglah belnya baru berbunyi. Mungkin belnya sangat sayang pada diriku sehingga ia baru berbunyi sekarang. Hm, kelas sudah ramai dengan orang yang pacaran. Ya ampun sebegitu indahkah pacaran? Sehingga di kelas saja pacaran. Seperti gak ada waktu lain dan tempat lain saja sih?

"Sakura, malam ini aku kan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dirumahku. Besok kan sekolah libur. Bisakah kau datang?" Tanya Ino padaku. Dan didampingi Sai tentu saja. Mereka makin seperti perangko saja. Kemana-mana berdua terus. Oke, kecuali ke kamar mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Dan mungkin kegiatan rutin di rumah masing-masing. Aku menghela napas. Ino adalah sahabatku. Aku tak mungkin tidak hadir di pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan harap aku datang dengan membawa pasangan." Ujarkku sambil melirik Sai yang tersenyum tidak jelas. Dia memang selalu tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya kali ini kurasa adalah senyum kemenangan. Dia merasa menang karena aku tidak punya pacar sedangkan ia sudah jadian 3 bulan dengan Ino. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku bisa hidup tanpa pacar kok.

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kok tanpa pasangan. Aku sudah cukup senang kau mau datang." Jawab Ino. Sekarang, aku yang tersenyum menang.

"Baiklah aku akan datang." Jawabku memberi kepastian.

"Oke nanti malam jam 7 ya…" Ujar Ino dengan nada yang terkesan centil. Dan ia pun pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Sai. Seolah-olah ingin membuatku cemburu. Dasar pasangan yang kompak.

"Anak-anak ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian. Buka buku catatan kalian dan rangkumlah bab 9 tentang struktur bumi halaman 128. Dikumpulkan hari ini. Kalian bisa mengumpulkannya ke Neji. Ibu ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah. Harap tenang dan kerjakan tugas kalian." Kata Kurena-Sensei yang entah-masuk-darimana-dan-kapan sambil menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis. Anak-anak pun tertunduk lesu. Jelas, merangkum adalah hal yang melelahkan. Kita harus membaca dan kemudian menulis ulang. Pertama,itu membuang energi. Kedua, membuang waktu. Karena kita harus menulis ulang hal yang sudah jelas-jelas ada dibuku. Ketiga, membuang kesenangan dan mendatangkan kesengsaraan. Harusnya kan kami bisa mengobrol tentang sepak bola atau menggosip seperti Ino. Jelas lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Tapi toh walaupun aku menggerutu gak jelas, tugas sialan ini tetap saja aku kerjakan. Yah kurasa anak-anak lain juga sama malasnya denganku.

"Hai Sakura… Darimana saja?" Tanya cowok berambut merah, Gaara.

"Darimana saja boleh." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ya ampun aku kan serius." Kata Gaara.

"Aku tadi ada urusan, Gaara. Sudahlah jangan dibahas. lebih baik kita kerjakan tugas sialan ini." Kataku lagi. Dan Gaarapun diam. Ia segera melihat ke arah depan kelas. Akupun mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara, ternyata disana sudah berdiri Kakashi-Sensei, Pembina sekaligus pelatih tim sepakbola KNIS yang juga entah-masuk-darimana-dan-kapan.

"Nah, nah. Sejujurnya aku buru-buru karena akan ada rapat. Jadi singkat saja ya. Nanti sepulang sekolah anak-anak anggota klub sepak bola KNIS tolong berkumpul di ruang klub. Ada yang perlu dibahas. Sekian." Kata Kakashi-Sensei. Dan iapun segera pergi keluar kelas.

"Mau ngapain ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin pengumuman lomba." Kata Gaara.

"Sudahlah nanti kalian juga akan tau kan?" Tanyaku.

"Yah nanti kita gak pulang bareng dong Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Ng, iya ya? Tapi aku kan pembantu kalian. Yah kurasa aku akan menunggu kalian." Ujarku ragu-ragu.

* * *

-Istirahat (Sakura POV)-

"Sakura chan… Belikan aku Richeese ahh dan aqua botol ya." Pinta Naruto.

"Ya…" Ujarku malas.

"Jus tomat." Kata Sasuke.

"Ngg aku… Tidak ingin apa-apa kok, un." Kata Deidara. Syukurlah.

"Aku bakwan." Pinta Sasori.

"Aku mau Gery Wafelatos." Kata Neji. Wait, NEJI????

"Aku bukan pembantumu Neji." Ujarku singkat. Aku malas berdebat. Tanganku dan otakku masih lelah gara-gara tugas rangkuman sialan itu.

"Aku kan temanmu." Kata Neji sambil memasang tampang terbaiknya. Baiklah aku menyerah. Aku kalah.

"Oke tunggu ya." Ujarku setelah menerima selembar uang duapuluh ribuan dari Sasuke.

* * *

-Saat Pulang (Sakura POV)-

"Teme, buruan dong." Kata Naruto.

"Hn dasar tidak sabaran." Balas Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kalian terlambat." Ajakku sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Mereka itu lambat sekali sih. Kerjanya berdebat terus.

"Iya,iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, kau akan menunggu kami?" Tanya Naruto ketika kami dalam perjalanan menuju ruang klub.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung, Naruto. Aku tidak tau kapan kalian pulang. Belum lagi aku harus memasak untuk Sasuke. Dan membantumu mengerjakan PR. Aku juga harus mengerjakan PR ku. Dan beres-beres apartemen Sasuke dan apartemen ku. Aku juga harus bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta Ino. Oh ya, apakah kalian akan pergi ke pesta Ino?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Tentu. Aku kan pergi dengan Hinata chan-ku tercinta." Jawab Naruto ceria. Well, dia memang selalu ceria.

"Hn. Aku bosan menghabiskan waktu dengan si Baka Aniki itu terus." Jawab Sasuke. Aku hamper tidak mempercayai pendengaranku. Sasuke? Pergi ke pesta? Yang penuh dengan cewek? Ya ampun… Dia jadi aneh.

"Hah? Kau akan pergi ke sana juga? Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?" cerca Naruto.

Aku jadi tegang menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Apakah dia akan pergi dengan cewek? Siapakah cewek yang begitu beruntung?

"Aku diajak Sai. Mana mungkin aku menolak. Dan Aku akan pergi sendirian tanpa cewek." Katanya tegas.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Sakura chan kalau kau mau… Iya kan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ap…Apaa? Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Tanpa DIA." Ujarku sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Buat apa aku pergi dengan dia? Hanya akan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak. Walaupun aku yakin Ino akan senang karena gossipnya laku. Tapi kalau aku pergi dengan Sasuke, aku akan jadi Cewek-yang-paling-tidak-diinginkan oleh anak-anak cewek lain dan aku pasti akan dimusuhi sampai lulus.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Tenang saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'TENANG SAJA'? Kau pikir aku bisa tenang dengan kehadiranmu disini?" tanyaku. Oke, semangat juangku sudah muncul lagi. Mana mau aku kalah dari si Pantat Angsa ini?

"Dasar setan Pink."

"Dasar Pantat angsa."

"Hei sudah sudah. Kalian ini bertengkar terus sih. Sekali-kali akur kenapa sih? Aku malu tau diliatin sama anak-anak lain gara-gara kalian terlalu berisik." Kata Naruto yang berusaha melerai kami.

"Kau punya malu juga, Dobe? Kukira tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, Teme. Malu-ku belum kujual kok. Jadi masih ada padaku. Nah, Sakura-chan kau tunggu disini saja ya? Kami akan masuk ke dalam." Terang Naruto.

"Oh Oke." Jawabku setengah hati.

"Dobe, kau duluan aku ingin melanjutkan tempurku dengannya." Kata Sasuke. Spontan aku menolehkan wajahku untuk menghadapnya.

"Oh oke. Jangan keras-keras ya aku malu." Kata Naruto yang kemudian lari menuju ruang klub sepak bola.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku malas.

"Kau pulang saja. Soal PR Dobe biar aku yang mgerjakan. Soal makan malam biar Itachi saja yang memasaknya. Kau kan harus bersiap ke pesta sahabatmu itu. Dan aku tidak mau hanya gara-gara kecapekan menjadi pembantu kami, kau jadi sakit. Sebab kalau kau sakit tidak ada yang bisa disuruh untuk membeli makanan ke kantin dan membuatkanku bekal serta merapika apartemenku." Kata Sasuke yang langsung pergi menuju ruang klub.

"Hah? TERIMA KASIH SASUKE." Teriakku. Sasuke memang tidak menjawab. Tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Dan aku bersumpah ia tersenyum kepadaku. Akupun segera pulang untuk mengerjakan PR dan beres-beres kemudian bersiap ke pesta Ino.

* * *

-Di Ruang Klub (Sasuke POV)-

Haah kenapa harus ada hal yang menyusahkan begini? Aku lapar. Dan mana Kakashi-sensei? Telat terus.

"Teme, kau tadi bicara apa dengan Sakura chan?" Tanya si Dobe. Dia merepotkan. Mau tau saja urusan pribadi orang.

"Gak penting." Ujarku.

"Ayolah, Teme… Atau nanti akan aku sebarkan pada yang lain bahwa kau suka pada Sakura chan." Dobe berkata begitu sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus diluruskan. Pertama, aku tak suka pada si setan Pink itu. Kedua, kau jangan terpancing gossip murahan ala Ino, dan ketiga, aku sudah menyuruh si setan Pink itu untuk pulang." Ujarku berusaha menahan emosi. Siapa sih yang tidak emosi kalau dibeginikan? Mana aku sudah capek pula.

"Wah, kau baik ya, Teme." Katanya dengan takjub. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini.

"Hn Baru tau ya?" Tanyaku. Si Dobe hanya cengengesan. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Kakashi sensei masuk ruangan diikuti oleh… Baka Aniki? Itu beneran Baka Aniki?

"Baka aniki, nagapain kau disini? Tidak kerja?" Tanyaku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranananku.

"Hai baka outotou." Sapanya dengan 'ramah' dan pandangan yang 'sangat menyejukkan hati'.

"Nah, anak-anak kenalkan ini pelatih beru kalian, Uchiha Itachi. Dia akan menggantikan tugasku sebagai pelatih. Aku tetap penanggung jawab klub ini. Namun dialah yang akan melatih kalian sekarang. Pengetahuannya tentang sepak bolan jauh diatasku. Jadi aku yakin tim kita akan menjadi lebih kuat dibawah asuhan dia. Oke aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus kuurus dan sekarang, kuserahkan mereka padamu, Itachi. Aku berharap banya padamu. Semoga sukses." Kata Kakashi sensei dan ia pun langsung meninggal Baka Aniki ini bersama kami.

"Oke perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Itachi. Usiaku 23 tahun dan aku bekerja di perusaan milik Uchiha. Aku baru magang disana jadi aku hanya bekerja setengah hari. Selebihnya aku pergi bersama pacarku. Hehehe." Ujarnya dengan tenang, kalem, tapi sambil cengengesan gak jelas. Pantas saja dia sering pulang malam. Ternyata selama ini dia main sama pacarnya. Jangan-jangan dia main yang enggak-enggak lagi? Dasar kakak yang tidak bisa menjadi contoh.

"Baikalah pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kalian memiliki seorang manager klub?" Tanyanya.

"Apakah itu penting Itachi-Senpai?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Kau tau aku juga bekerja kan? Nah, apabila suatu saat aku tak bisa melatih kalian, kan ada manager klub yang bisa mengawasi kalian." Terang Baka Aniki.

"Kami tidak punya, Itachi-nii." Jawab Dobe.

"Adakah yang punya calon?" Baka Aniki bertanya lagi. Baka aniki itu cerewet sekali sih?

"Hinata-chan saja. Dia pacarku." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dia tidak mengerti sepak bola, Naruto." Kata Neji.

"Ino saja." Usul Sai.

"Dia terlalu berisik." Kata Gaara.

"Hooaamm. Merepotkan. Temari saja. Susah banget mikir sih." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku lebih suka Ten Ten yang menjadi manager klub ini." Kata Neji.

"Kenapa tidak Matsuri saja ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Konan lebih baik." Usul Pein. Bagus ruangan jadi rebut karena setiap pemain punya calon sendiri.

Priiiiit. Baka Aniki meniup peluitnya. Hebat dia sudah punya peluit. Apakah dia juga sudah punya jala gawang juga ya? Ruanganpun sunyi setelah Baka Aniki meniup peluitnya.

"Oke biar kuberi petunjuk. Dia harus cewek yang mengerti tentang sepak bola, cukup kuat, bisa bergaul dengan cowok, bisa masak, bisa bersih-bersih, bisa memanfaatkan waktu, dan cukup pintar. Ada yang punya usul?" Ujar Baka Aniki. Semua diam. Yah bisa dibilang Kriteria dari Baka Aniki itu susah dicari. Mungkin cewek itu –bagiku sih- hampir sempurna kalau memang ada. Tunggu. Aku tau. Ada seorang cewek yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura?" Tanyaku mencoba memecahkan kebekuan otak mereka. Heran mereka itu bodoh sekali sih? Jawabannya kan udah jelas-jelas hanya dia. Dan –ehm- kurasa si Baka Aniki serta Dobe itu senyum-senyum gak jelas. Memangnya aku salah bicara ya?

Apakah Sakura Mau Menjadi manager tim sepak bola? Bagaimanakah pesta Ulang tahun Ino?

**To Be Continued**

**BALESAN REVIEW :**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** : Iya gpp. Saya ikhlas kok (?) Makasih ceritanya udah dibilang seru. Hehehe. Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review lagi ya

**Boinzu Rabu** : Makasih. Iya sudah saya coba untuk memperbaiki (?) dan mengecek lagi sebelim di publish. Ini updatenya. Semoga suka jangan lupa Review lagi ya

Iya dong. Kan kamu tau semua. Hohoho. Tapi nanti makin ke depan makin gak mirip sama kehidupan saya kok. Sekarang saya sama Vida jadi menjauh gitu sih *Curhat* Kan nanti akan ada itunya (adegan romantis) juga. Hal yang gak mungkin saya lakukan dengan Vida. Kamu jangan mikir yang macem-macem loh. Ini rate-nya masih T kok. Hahaha.

**Uchiha'Madoka** : Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberi semangat. Saya akan terus berusaha agar bisa membuat pembaca puas. Doakan ya. Review lagi ya

**Rinka UchiHaruno** : Yaudah kupanggil Rinka-chan ya ? Kan terdengar manis. Oke. Nanti kalau udah saatnya, Rinka-chan aku kasih tau deh. Kita berkolaborasi menciptakan cerita rate M yang hebat. Hohoho *Gila*. Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review lagi ya

**Misa UchiHatake** : Oke, oke. Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review lagi ya

**Risle-coe** : Maaf ya. Sekarang bener kan namanya ? Wah aku juga baru 14 *Gak ada yang nanya* Yasudah kupanggil Risle-chan ya ? Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review lagi ya

**Intan SasuSaku mles login** : Ahaha iya,iya makasih sarannya. Nanti kucoba. Maaf deh kalo kependekan. Abis saya bingung isi sms-nya biar panjang harus digimanain. chapter Ini udah lumayan panjang kan ? Ini updatenya semoga suka. Review lagi ya


	8. Pesta Ino

"Hah, Sakura ?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura yang mana?"

"Haruno Sakura yang penggemar Manchester United?"

"Haruno Sakura yang rambutnya pink?"

"Sakura yang kemarin main bola lawan kelasku?"  
"Sakura yang dari kelas X-1?"

* * *

**The Sweetest Kick Off**

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang.

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

"Sasuke, yang kau maksud Sakura yang mana?" Yanya si Baka Aniki. Jawabannya kan sudah jelas. Jelas-jelas di sekolah ini hanya ada satu Sakura kan? Lagipula dulu waktu kami masih kecil juga yang hobi mengajari kami main sepak bola kan dia. Masa lupa sih. Dasar Baka Aniki pikun.

"Sakura yang penggemar Manchester United. Lagipula di sekolah ini hanya ada satu Sakura kan?" Jawabku.

"Ooh Sakura yang itu." Jawab para pemain lain kompak.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Tapi kan tadi kata Itachi senpai calon manager kita harus bisa masak. Apakah Sakura bisa masak?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau tau Neji, bekalku dan Teme adalah masakan buatan Sakura-chan. Dia jago masak loh. Masakannya enak lagi." Kata Dobe. Dasar tukang Promosi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tau dia memang bisa diandalkan. Tapi, apakah dia mau menjadi Manager tim ini?" Tanya Baka Aniki. Kan bisa ditanyain langsung ke orangnya. Aduuh baka Aniki ini gimana sih?

"Sasu, kau saja yang bertanya padanya. OK?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa tidak si Naruto saja?" Tanyaku.

"Seorang pemain tidak boleh menolak permintaan pelatihnya." Kata Itachi kalem.

"Nah, kalian semua, pergilah ke lapangan. Kalian lakukanlah pemanasan dulu. Lari keliling lapangna 5 kali setelah itu lakukan perenggangan dan latihan ringan lainnya. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke dulu." Perintah Itachi pada para pemainnya.

"Baik, pelatih." Ujar Pemain tim KNIS serempak. Merekapun segera pergi ke lapangan. Meninggalkanku dan Baka Aniki di ruang klub ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku kan kakakmu." Kata Itachi.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku.

"Hargailah aku sedikit." Ujarnya dengan nada yang… memohon?

"Aku selalu menghargaimu dan menghormatimu sebagai seorang kakak." Jawabku tenang. Seperti akan ada apa-apa nih.

"Baguslah. Aku menyayangimu adik kecil." Katanya sambil nyegir.

"Hei ! Aku bukan anak kecil." Kataku. Mengapa ia selalu memanggilku adik kecil? Aku kan tidak kecil lagi.

"Hn." Ujarnya singkat.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Merepotkan." Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Kau harus berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk menjadi Manager tim ini. Lakukan apapun agar ia mau menjadi manager tim ini." Katanya melanjutkan.

"Itu perintah atau permintaan?" Tanyaku. Kalau itu perintah, tentu aku tak dapat menolaknya. Tapi kalau itu permintaan, dengan mudah akan ku tolak.  
"Perintah dari seorang pelatih kepada pemainnya. Lakukan atau kau akan ku keluarkan. Sekarang pergilah susul yang lain. Larilah keliling 5 putaran. Jangan dikurangi. Mengerti, Sasu?" Katanya memberi perintah. Otoriter, biasalah.

"Hn." Ujarku kemudian. Aku pun segera keluar dari ruang klub untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Dan Itachi mengambil daftar nama pemain dan buku yang memuat data mereka. Sesampainya dilapangan, Mereka belum selesai lari. Akupun segera bergabung dengan mereka. Kurasa latihan kali ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

* * *

-Sakura POV-

Yeah, selesai tugas sialan ini. Akhirnya. Sekarang aku tinggal beres-beres apartemen ini. Kemudian aku akan bersiap untuk ke pesta Ino.

Pertama-tama aku akan merapikan barang-barang yang berceceran ini. Akan kumulai dari ruang TV. Aduh berantakan sekali ya? Baiklah akan kumulai sekarang.

* * *

(Selesai beres-beres)

"Huuff selesai juga. Aduuh capek banget ternyata. Aku istirahat dulu saja. Sekarang masih jam 5 sore kok."

Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrtttt. Ada SMS. Aku pun segera menghampiri meja tempat HP-ku.

"Sasuke?" Tanyaku setelah melihat nama contact yang tertera di Hp-ku. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat namapun aku sudah tau kalau itu dari Sasuke. Setiap contact di HP ku memiliki gambar yang berbeda-beda. Dan untuk Sasuke, gambarnya adalah lambang klub Liverpool.

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To : Haruno Sakura

26 May 20xx 16.59

Kau pergi ke pesta Ino kan? Kau berangkat dengan siapa? Dobe bilang, dia akan berangkat dengan Hinata chan-nya. Sedangkan Baka Aniki bilang, tidak baik seorang perempuan berangkat ke pesta sendirian malam-malam. Aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah tujuh malam. Bersiaplah dan jadilah cewek untuk pesta sahabatmu ini.

Eh? Hah? APAAA? Sasuke akan berangkat denganku? Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku? Gak salah kirim nih? Apakan aku sedang bermimpi? Ya ampun, Sasuke yang penggemar Liverpool itu mengajakku yang penggemar MU ini untuk pergi bersama ke pesta Ino? Ya ampun aku jadi...

"Ya ampun. Aku ini kenapa sih? Cuma akan pergi bersama dengan Sasuke saja jadi heboh begini. Dia kan hanya mengikuti pesan dari Itachi-Nii saja. Lagipula dia kan hanya Sahabat. S-A-H-A-B-A-T. Tak lebih." Ataukah aku mengiginkan lebih? Ah mana mungkin kan? Sudahlah aku balas pesannya dulu

From : Haruno Sakura

To : Uchiha Sasuke

26 May 20xx 17.07

Iya, aku pergi ke tempatnya Ino. Aku tidak pergi dengan siapa-siapa. Baiklah aku akan pergi denganmu. Dan tenang saja, kali ini aku akan menjadi cewek. Salam untuk Itachi-Nii ya !

Akupun segera pergi ke kamar untuk memilih baju yang akan kupakai nanti. Aku jadi tak bisa berhenti senyum. Sasuke bisa menjadi hangat ternyata. Aku suka… HAH??? AKU INI KENAPA SIH??? Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke? Apakah aku… Ah sudahlah. Seperti kata Itachi-Nii tadi, cinta itu dirasakan bukan dipirkan. Biarkan dia mengalir dan rasakan indahnya. Hahaha kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sekarang. Tapi masalahnya dia kan penggemar Liverpool. Apakah aku bisa?

"Aduuh mau pakai baju yang mana ya? Aku bingung." Aku sudah memilih baju yang akan ku pakai. Tadinya aku mengeluarkan sepuluh. Tapi sekarang tinggal 2 dan aku bingung mau pakai yang mana. Yang satu adalah gaun selutut dengan warna merah muda. Bagian lengan nya berkerut. Ada pita di bagian pinggangnya jadi seperti ikat pinggang. Di bagian dadanya ada hiasan bunga Mawar warna putih. Sangat manis. Dan nanti aku akan memakai bando putih dan sepatu berhak rata warna putih. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah setelah kemeja dengan rok. Kemejanya berwarna putih dikerahnya ada semacam tali yang bisa diikat menjadi pita, jadi seperti dasi. Disekeliling kancingnya ada renda tapi tidak terlalu ramai dan norak. Tentu saja aku benci memakai baju yang norak dan aneh. Makanya aku memilih yang ini waktu itu. Karena inilah satu-satunya baju yang tidak norak. Sedangkan roknya berwarna merah. Sepuluh centi diatas lutut. Pokonya roknya ini manis sekali. Nanti aku akan menggunakan bando putih dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam. Rambutku kubiarkan terurai. Pasti manis. Aku jadi makin bingung.

"Sudahlah dipikirkan sambil mandi saja." Akupun berlalu ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Nah aku sudah memutuskan. Aku kan memakai gaun itu." Kataku selesai mandi. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa 'alasan'. Pertama, Kalau aku memakai gaun itu pasti akan terlihat 'cukup' cewek untuk pesta Ino. Dan 'cukup' cewek sesuai pesan Sasuke. Kedua, jarang-jarang aku mau pakai gaun. Mereka pasti akan kaget. Dan ketiga, warna merah mudanya itu sangat cocok bila dipadukan dengan rambutku yang pink ini. Pasti akan bagus jadinya. Baiklah, aku akan memakai bajunya dan berhias.

"Hmm… Apa lagi ya?" Tanyaku sambil memeriksa tas kecil yang akan kubawa. Dompet. Sudah. Handphone, sudah. Permen karet, sudah. Kurasa sudah lengkap. Aku tidak perlu bawa kosmetik karena aku pada dasarnya bukanlah cewek yang suka dandan. Biasanya aku hanya memakai pelembab muka dan body lotion serta cologne bayi. Sekarangpun begitu.

"Wah sudah jam enam lewat lima belas menit. Sebaiknya aku merapikan baju yang berceceran ini dan menunggu Sasuke di ruang depan."

Terlihat kerlip lampu dari jendela kamarku (Kamar Sakura terletak di lantai 3 apartemennya). Itu pasti Sasuke. Akupun segera melihat keluar melalui jendela. Benar saja. Yang dia pakai adalah mobil Honda Jazz milik Itachi-Nii. Ia pun keluar dari mobil. Waah, Sasuke keren sekali. Ia memakai kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman. ia pun berjalan kearah apartemenku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya sebentar." Ujarku. Akupun segera menuju pinti kamarku.

"Hai." Sapa Sasuke singkat.

"Hai. Mau masuk dulu?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah ada hal yang harus kau kerjakan?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Tidak." Jawabku jujur. Akukan sudah menyelasaikan semuanya tadi siang.

"Kau tidak keberatan berangkat sekarang? Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk Ino." Tanyanya.

Hadiah? Ya ampun aku lupa membeli hadiah. Bagaimana ini?

"YA AMPUN AKU LUPA BELI HADIAH !!!!" Teriakku panic.

"Aduuh gimana nih? Uang jajanku tinggal sedikit…" Keluhku.

"Memang uang bulanan dari ibumu kau kemanakan? Baru tanggal segini sudah habis. Payah." Ejek Sasuke.

"Aduuuh gimana dong Sasuke? Masa pergi ke pesta sahabat sendiri gak bawa kado sih? Kan malu… Gimana nih???" Ujarku semakin panic.

"Ya sudah. Kupinjamkan uangku. Tapi, bulan depan kalau kau sudah punya uang kau harus menggantinya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Waah benarkaah? Kau memang baik Sasuke…" Ujarku sambil memeluknya. Sasuke sungguh baik. Ia menyelamatkanku dari masalah tidak-bawa-kado-karena-tidak-punya-uang.

"Sa… Sakura, kita masih didepan pintu apartemenmu. Kalau ada yang lihat gimana, hah?" Tanyanya. Ups. Hehehe. Aku lupa. Akupun segera melepas pelukanku.

"Maaf. Hehehe." Ujarku meminta maaf.

"Baiklah ayo pergi sekarang." Ajaknya.

"Iya." Jawabku menyetujuinya.

* * *

Kamipun segera memasuki mobil Sasuke –yang sebenarnya punya Itachi Nii- dan pergi membeli hadiah untuk Ino. Hening sekali…

"Engg, Sasuke?" Tanyaku mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan saat di ruang klub tadi?" Tanyaku.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kita sudah sampai." Katanya tiba-tiba. Dan ia pun segera turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Saat kami memasuki toko,banyak cewek yang langsung salting begitu melihat Sasuke, aku yang merasa risih pun segera memisahkan diri dari Sasuke dan mencari hadiah yang cocok.

"Mau dibeliin yang mana ya?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Yang itu cocok untuk Ino." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kapan kau disini?" Tanyaku.

"Barusan." Jawabnya singkat. Ia pun segera mengambil jaket yang ia pilih tadi. Jaket itu memang manis sih. Warnanya ungu. Dan modelnya kurasa cocok untuk Ino.

"Hei aku kan belum menyetujuinya." Kataku.

"Ini hadiahku. Makanya jadi orang jangan lemot." Katanya sambil nyengir ke arahku. Akupun cemberut dan pergi ke tempat aksesoris wanita. Aku melihat sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Liontinnya berbentuk huruf I. tanpa pikir panjang akupun segera mengambil kalung itu dan memberinya pada Sasuke untuk dibayar dan di bungkus.

* * *

"Ino, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku dan Sasuke pergi membeli hadiah dulu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis pada Ino yang membukakan pintu. Ino hanya bengong menatapku.

"Ino?" Tanyaku.

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa kok. Silahkan masuk, Sakura, Sasuke." Ujarnya.

Akupun segera memeluknya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang special untuknya dan aku tak mau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ino. Terima kasih telah mau menjadi sahabatku." Ujarku dengan tulus. Setelah ia melepas pelukanku, akupun memberikan hadiah yang tadi kami beli.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino." Ujar Sasuke datar sambil memberikan hadiahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, Sakura. Ayo nikmati pestanya." Katanya dan membiarkan kami masuk. Kamipun segera menuju kebun belakang tempat pesta dilaksanakan. Sasuke pun segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan akupun bergabung dengan Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

"Katanya tidak membawa pasangan?" Goda Ino.

"Memang Sakura-chan pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dengan Sasuke." Jawab Ino tanpa dosa. Temari pun tersedak. Ten Ten terpaku di tempat. Dan beragam ekspresi aneh lain yang mereka keluarkan kecuali dari Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ia yang mengajakku. Ia juga menjemputku dan membelikan hadiah untukmu." Jawabku tenang. Tidak ada yang salah kan?

"ada sinyal tuuh…" Goda Ten Ten.

"Aah mana mungkin. Kami kan hanya sahabat, lagipula ia berangkat dengaku hanya karena diminta oleh Itachi-nii kok." Dan kurasakan HP-ku bergetar di saku gaunku.

"Sebentar ya." Akupun segera menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Sasuke?" Tanyaku tak percaya setelah melihat caller Id. Akupun segera menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo?" Jawabku

"Sakura, temui aku di bawah pohon gingko yang ada disini. Kau taukan?" Ujarnya dari entah dimana.

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya." Dan iapun mematikan teleponnya.

"Ino aku ada urusan sebentar. Nanti aku balik lagi." Teriakku pada Ino. Dan Ino pun hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan gosipnya.

"Lama sekali sih."gerutunya.

"Maaf." Jawabku.

"Jadi kapan kau mau bayar hadiahnya?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Kan kubilang bulan depan. Memang harganya berapa?" Tanyaku dan iapun mengeluarkan struk dari kantungnya. Akupun membacanya dan mataku membelalak tak percaya.

"DUA RATUS RIBU ????" Teriakku histeris. Mana mungkin aku sanggup membayar sebanyak itu? Uang jajanku setiap bulan hanya Lima ratus ribu itu pun dipotong untuk membeli pulsa dan membayar iuran apartemen.

"Ya. Dan kau harus bayar." Jawabnya kalem.

"Tapi… Tapi…" Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak siap menerima amukan dari Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Hm? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang 'berbahaya'. Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?

"Aku… Aku tidak punya uang sebanya itu…" Ia pun menatapku dengan tatapan horror yang sukses membuatku mengkeret ketakutan.

"Ta.. Tapi aku janji aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melunasi hutangku…" Lanjutku. Dan Sasukepun tersenyum Horor.

"Yakin…?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mungkin aku akan dijadikan pembantu seumur hidup? Disuruh menjadi istri Itachi-nii atau disuruh menjadi penggemar Liverpool? Oh tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. yang mana saja boleh asalkan jangan yang terakhir.

"Kau harus menjadi manager tim KNIS." Ujarnya.

"APA?????" Tanyaku tak percaya. Manager tim sepak bola? Yang benar saja…

"Kalau tidak mau berarti bulan depan kau harus bayar utangmu…" Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi manager tim KNIS…" Jawabku pasrah. Sebenarnya aku sedikit lega. Ternyata tidak begitu mengerikan.

"Besok pulang sekolah kau ke ruang klub sepak jangan lupa bahwa kau masih pembantuku dan Dobe." Dan iapun meninggalkanku yang melamun.

"Ah ya jangan melamun nanti kesurupan. Kita akan pulang jam setengah sepuluh jangan pergi jauh-jauh agar aku mudah mencarimu." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Sakura, darimana saja?" Tanya Temari.

"Kamar mandi." Jawabku bohong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mabil makanan?" Ajak Ten Ten.

"Baiklah." Sahutku. Dan kami pun pergi mengambil makanan.

* * *

Kurasakan HP-ku bergetar (lagi). Dan yang menghubungiku adalah Sasuke (lagi).

"Halo?"

"Setan, kau dimana? Aku sudah di depan mobil. Cepat kemari."

"Ya…" Jawabku lesu, tanpa gairah dan semangat.

"Ino, aku pulang dulu. Sasuke sudah menungguku." Pamitku pada Ino.

"Ya… Hati-hati ya Sakura… Semoga sukses." Ujarnya diiringi tatapan yang… Menggoda? Aku pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Dan aku pun segera menuju tempat parkir dan menghampiri mobil Sasuke.

* * *

-Di apartemen Sakura-

Aah gara-gara si pantat angsa itu aku jadi tidak dapat menikmati pesta Ino. Apa-apaan coba? Masa aku disuruh jadi manager tim KNIS cuma untuk membaya utang saja? Aduuh tapi aku tidak bisa menolak. Kalau kutolak nanti aku malah terancam tidak bisa hidup selama sebulan kedepan. Ya sudahlah kujalani saja dulu…

Apa yang aka Sakura hadapi sebagai manager tim KNIS ?

**To Be Continued**

**Pojok Penulis :**

Ehm maaf kalo chapter ini benar-benar ancur. Saya gak berbakat mendeskripsikan apa yang saya bayangkan. Jadi beginilah fic saya…. Sudahlah saya males berbasa-basi. Hanya dua kata yang akan saya sampaikan : "Review Please"

**Balasan Review :**

**Misa UchiHatake : **Hai juga.. Makasih senpai atas pujiannya. Jadi terharu -?- Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Review lagi ya…

**Risle-coe : **Iya. Hahaha. Emang sengaja saya bikin kayak gitu. Biar kayak saya -?- Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Review lagi ya…

**Only SasukeItachiNaruto : **iya. Hehehe. Kan anak muda zaman sekarang sukanya sms-an… Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Review lagi ya…

**Cha-cha : **Namamu seperti makanan kesukaan temen saya hehehe. Kan ceritanya Sakura itu tomboy buanget jadinya sampe di panggil –kun gitu. Intinya karena Sakura kayak laki-laki makanya di panggil –kun. Apalagi Itachi kan udah temenan sama Sakura dari kecil, jadi Itachi tau kepribadiannya Sakura. Jadilah Itachi manggil Sakura –kun. Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Review lagi ya…


	9. Hari Pertama

"Haah… Aku malas sekolah hari ini…" Keluh seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur apartemennya. Ia sedang memasak udang saus tomat untuk porsi 3 orang. Hari ini ia kelihatan tidak begitu semangat. Bukan karena semalam MU kalah. Bukan juga karena pesta Ino. Namun karena…

**The Sweetest Kick Off**

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya.

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang.

* * *

-Flashback-

"When the waves are crashing down… Pulling you to sorrow…" Terdengar suara lembut Shane Filan dari Ruang tengah.

"Ck. Siapa lagi yang nelepon pagi-pagi. Kurang kerjaan banget…" Gerutu Sakura sembari menaruh buku yang sedang asyik-asyiknya ia baca. Ia pun segera ke ruang tengah dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo. Dengan Sakura Haruno disini…" Jawab Sakura dengan sopan.

"Sakura-chan ?" Balas suara dari seberang sana.

"Itachi-Nii?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, ya benar. Kau memang hapal suaraku ya. Nanti kalau aku putus dengan pacarku, kau jadi pacarku saja. Hehehe." Canda Itachi.

"Gak lucu tau. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sakura to the point. Mungkin Sakura kesal dengan Itachi yang secara tak langsung menembaknya. Padahal ia kan berharap pada…

"Yah kata Sasu-chan, baka otoutoku tersayang…" terdengar suara menggeram tidak setuju dari seberang sana. "Yah kata Sasuke, kau setuju jadi manager tim kami kan? Bisa kuminta agar hari senin kau datang lebih pagi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Eh anu… Lebih pagi ya. Emm, baiklah…" Jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena lamunanya terganggu.

"Kutunggu kau di ruang klub. Ok?" Dan Itachipun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Haah merepotkan…" Sakura pun segera beranjak dari ruang tengahnya yang standar apartemen ini. Ia segera berbalik menuju kamarnya dan melanjutkan membaca buku.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Ya ampun sekarang jam berapa ???" Sakura berubah panic karena mengingat percakapan via telepon dengan Itachi 2 hari yang lalu. Ia pun berusaha agar masakannya bisa lebih cepat matang.

Selesai memasak, Sakura segera bergegas mandi dan meninggalkan dapurnya yang masih berantakan. Kulit-kulit udang masih ada di bak cuci piring. Wajan tempatnya menumis udang tadi masih bertengger manis di kompor. Piring-piring kotor sisanya sarapan menumpuk di bak cuci piring. Potongan tomat masih ada di meja makan. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, percikan-percikan saus tomat ada dimana-mana. Di lantai, di tembok, di kursi, di taplak meja makan, bahkan sampai di bak cuci piring. Dapur apartemen Sakura pagi ini sangat tidak-Sakura-banget. Karena Sakura merupakan gadis yang menyukai kebersihan dan keindahan.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mandi segera memakai seragam hari ini, seragam hari Senin. Sakura sangat benci seragam hari Senin karenamodelnya yang aneh dan norak. Seragam hari Senin ada renda-renda di ketitar bagian dada dan sekeliling kancing. Dan parahnya lagi, kemejanya bisa dibilang… er, transparan? Jadi Sakura harus memakai kaos oblong agar –ehm kalian tau lah- tidak kelihatan dari luar. Setelah selesai memasang kancing kemejanya yang ribet itu -dengan renda-renda norak disekitar kancing pasti ribet banget- Ia pun segera mengenakan Roknya. Rok hari Senin –menurut Sakura- merupakan rok paling mengerikan di antara semua rok yang pernah ia kenakan. Roknya berwarna merah marun –warna khas KNIS- dengan panjang 10 cm diatas lutu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan roknya. Nemun, Sakura sangat benci warna merah marun. Jadi ia menyebut rok itu norak karena warnanya. Dan Sakura tak lupa juga memasukkan celana panjang karena hari ini ia merupakan hari pertama Sakura menjadi manager tim KNIS.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAN…" Teriak Naruto dari luar pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Dobe, berisik." Keluh Sasuke.

"Iya sebentar…" Teriak Sakura dari dalam. Sakurapun segera menyambar bekal yang telah ia siapkan dan mengambil kunci di atas TV.

"Huahahaha. MU kalah nih yeee…" Goda Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya. Sasuke juga ikut menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. Sakura hanya memasang tampang tak suka dan tak ikhlas sambil membagikan bekal kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.  
"Kan pemain MU kelelahan dengan jadwal main yang begitu padat. Jadi kalah deh…" Jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan keluar sementara kedua temannya mengikuti di belakang.

"Kalah sih kalah saja… Tak usah cari kambing hitam, Sakura-chan." Canda Naruto yang dibalas dengan deathglare ala Sir Alex Ferguson -?- dari Sakura. Dan mereka bertigapun terdiam hingga sampai di sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto segera menuju ruang klub Sepak Bola KNIS. Ruang Klub sepakbola KNIS berada terpisah dari gedung utama KNIS. Seperti ruang klub-klub lain. Ruang klub sepak bola KNIS berada di sebelah timur bangunan sekolah KNIS. Jika dilihat dari luar, ruang klub KNIS seperti kastil namun lebih kecil. Kesan yang didapat Sakura adalah bahwa ruang klub ini mirip rumah orangtua Sasuke. Sakura juga berpikir bahwa ruang klub sepak bola KNIS seperti Carrington, tempat latihan tim Manchester United. Walaupun jelas lebih besar dan lebih mewah Carrington. Ino pernah mengatakan, ruang klub sepak bola memang dibuat luas karena peminatnya banyak. Ruang klub dikelilingi banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang didominasi oleh pohon gingko. Dinding luar Ruang klub bercat kuning gading. Di depannya banyak tanaman bunga dalam pot namun sayangnya banyak yang layu karena tidak diurusi oleh para anak cowok. Tak jauh dari ruang klub, kira-kira 100 meter ke utara, terdapat lapangan tempat latihan para pemain. Sedangkan lapangan unutk bertanding jaraknya sekitar 500 meter ke barat dari ruang klub. Setelah puas mengamati tampak luar ruang klub, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruang klub diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Awalnya, Sakura pikir ruang klub sepak bola adalah ruang terberantakan sepanjang sejarah di seluruh dunia. Besar namun berantakan. Namun, dugaannya salah. Ruang klub sepak bola KNIS sangat rapi. Saat Sakura masuk ruang klub yang sangat luas, ia langsung disambut oleh deretan meja dan kursi (bayangkan saja seperti ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats) yang sudah berisi para pemain tim KNIS. Sebut saja Sai, Neji, Deidara, Kiba, dan Lee yang tersenyum mengamatinya. Kemudian di ujung sana tak lupa ada papan tulis putih untuk mengatur srategi dan disanalah Itachi berdiri. Menyambut Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung duduk di tempatnya sedangkan Sakura berjalan menuju Itachi. Banyak senior yang meliriknya.

"Nah pemain, ini Sakura Haruno-san, mulai saat ini dia adalah menager tim sepak bola KNIS. Kalian bisa memanggilnya…"

"Sakura." Sambar Sakura memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Ya kalian bisa memanggilnya Sakura. Nah, cukup untuk sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke gedung utama tim KNIS dan mengikuti pelajaran kecuali Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Sampai ketemu nanti siang." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum. Dan merekapun bubar.

* * *

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong izinkan Sakura-chan. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini karena ada banyak hal yang harus aku bahas dengannya." Jawab Itachi.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pun melangkah keluar ruang klub.

"Naruto,sebaiknya kau pergi dengan Sasuke kalau tidak mau terlambat." Ujar Sakura menasihati Naruto.

"Sakura benar, Naruto. Ah ya, bilang pada baka Otoutoku tersayang, tercinta, dan tertampan itu, terima kasih karena telah berhasil mengajak Sakura bergabung." Ujar Itachi. Naruto hanya meringis mendengarnya dan Sakura hanya nyengir gak jelas mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan.

"Baiklah…" Dan Naruto pun segera pergi menyusul Sasuke.

"Nah Sakura, ayo kita mulai tour singkat kita." Ajak Itachi sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

* * *

Di aula ruang klub –Itachi menamakannya begitu karena ia tak tau nama aslinya- terdapat 2 pintu. Satu pintu di masing-masing sisinya. Pintu pertama yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk utama bertuliskan dapur. Dan isinya memang dapur yang wow. Dapur ruang klub berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Jika kita menengok melalui jendela, kita dapat melihat jalan raya di depan sana. Dapur ini bercat kuning gading, sama seperti aula tadi. Sakura rasa warna kuning gading merupakan identitas ruang klub sepak bola. Di dapur ruang klub –lagi-lagi nama ala Itachi- terdapat 4 kulkas dua pintu, dan beberapa microwave serta oven dan kompor. Ada juga kitchen set yang lengkap berisi bahan makanan. Sakura tak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya membangun ruang klub yang sangat mewah ini ? Dengan kulkas, microwave, oven, kitchen set dan kompor bermerek serta bahan makanan yang masih segar. Pasti mahal kan ? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Itachi berkata, "Pembangunan ruang klub ini mengandalkan hasil patungan dari para orangtua murid yang ingin agar anaknya mendapat fasilitas yang nyaman. Dan bahan makanan itu tentu saja dari Minato-sama dan istrinya. Sedangkan barang-barang yang lain kebanyakan dari orangtua murid dan hadiah lomba. Tidak sedikit juga yang merupakan hasil dari bayaran perbulan uang sekolah." Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

Diseberang Dapur, terdapat kamar mandi. Bentuknya seperti kamar mandi di sekolah KNIS hanya saja ini lebih bersih. Itachi mengatakan bahwa pembersih toilet lebih senang membersihkan toilet ruang klub KNIS daripada toilet sekolah.

* * *

Setelah selesai menjelajah ruang klub KNIS, Itachi mengajak Sakura menuju lapangan tempat tanding. Tempat tanding itu memiliki kapasitas penonton sekitar 100 orang. Di dalamnya ada ruang ganti unutk tim tamu dan tim KNIS. Ada juga kamar madi umum dan kamar mandi khusus pemain. Ruang ganti berupa ruang luas yang disekelilingnya terdapat loker milik pemain sesuai nomor punggungnya. Dan ada pula kursi yang mengelilingi papan strategi. Di sudut, ada meja tempat meletakkan minuman dan makanan. Dan ruang ini bercat kuning gading, sama seperti ruangan lain. Hal yang makin membuat Sakura yakin bahwa kuning gading merupakan ciri khas tim sepak bola KNIS.

Setelah melihat ruang ganti, Itachi megjaak Sakura melihat lapangan tim KNIS. Lapangan KNIS sama sepeti lapangan sepakbola lainnya. Dengan panjang 110 meter dan lebar 90 meter *Kata guru saya kebanyakan lapangan berukuran segitu, kalau coba googling gak ada ukura yang pasti*. Lapangannya standar, seperti lapangan biasa hanya saja Sakura merasa bahwa lapangan ini memiliki efek magis. 'Mungkin hanya sugesti saja' pikirnya.

Kemudian, Sakura dan Itachi melanjutkan tour mereka ke lapangan latihan tim KNIS. Di tempat latihan ini terdapat dua lapangan dengan ukuran standar FIFA dan tiga lapangan yang lebih kecil.

"Dua lapangan besar itu dipakai untuk pemanasan, lari keliling lima putaran. Lalu, tiga lapangan yang lebih kecil itu dipakai untuk perenggangan dan untuk mempelajari teknik-teknik khusus. Seperti menggiring bola, passing, dan tendangan bebas. Belajar tekel juga disini. Latihan dikelompokkan sesuai dengan posisi mereka masing-masing. Striker dengan striker, gelandang dengan gelandang, bek dengan bek, dan kiper dengan kiper. Dalam kelompok biasanya ada seorang pemain yang dianggap paling jago yang bisa mengajari dan membimbing para juniornya. Biasanya kami melakukannya selama dua setengah sampai tiga jam. Setelah itu, dua lapangan besar kembali dipakai untuk latihan tanding dengan formasi yang telah disiapkan. Yang bertanding ada 4 tim. Masing-masing tim satu, tim dua, tim tiga, dan tim empat. Tim-tim tersebut telah dikelompokkan sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka oleh Kakashi-senpai dan aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang telah ia latih saja." Ujar Itachi kepada Sakura ketika mereka sedang memandangi tempat latihan tim KNIS.

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Jawab Sakura.

"Ayo sekarang akan kutunjukkan daftar nama pemain tim KNIS." Ajak Itachi. Dan merekapun segera menuju ruang klub.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang klub, Itachi segera menyerahkan daftar nama kepada Sakura.

"Itu adalah nama-nama pemain tim KNIS. Kau baca saja dan pelajari dulu. Aku harus mengecek rumput di tempat latihan dan tempat tanding." Kata Itachi.

"Baik, Itachi Senpai." Kata Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Tidak usah kaku begitu, Sakura-chan…" Jawab Itachi.

"Hmm… Kan Itachi-Nii sendiri yang mulai. Cara bicaramu tadi seolah-olah kau itu Sir Alex Ferguson yang sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang staff-nya…" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja." Kata Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Iih, Itachi-Nii. Rambutku jadi berantakan nih…" Rajuk Sakura,

"Sudahlah, kapan mau selesai kalo kayak begini terus. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sakura-chan." Perintah Itachi.

"Baik, boss." Jawab Sakura. Setelah mendengar jawab dari Sakura, Itachi segera pergi dan Sakura segera membaca daftar nama tim KNIS.

* * *

"Ada Lima puluh pemain? Banyak juga ya…"

Kadomaru Akaboshi –GK-

Hisanubo Amaru –GK-

Chikanatsu Aoba –GK-

Atsutane Arato –GK-

Gidayu Akechi –LB-

Atsumichi Darui –LB-

Shota Kimimaro –LB-

Shin Obito –LB-

Akera Denka –CB-

Takeshi Hikaru –CB-

Juugo Hattori –CB-

Kabuto Yakushi –CB-

Ethan Nakamura –CB-

Yuuki Kidomaru –RB-

Shirou Haku –RB-

Tetsu Yahiko –RB-

Eien Chiriku –LCB-

Arinori Fubiki –LCB-

Hamaki Arato –RCB-

Michizane Chojuro –LWB-

Yoshida Jirobo –LWB-

Kimitada Hashirama –RWB-

Mikami Tobi –DM-

Kin Nagato –DM-

Izuna Kurogane –DM-

Pein Higashikuni –DM-

Iwashi Kakuzu –DM-

Hideaki Karamorita –DM-

Suigetsu Kuroda –LM-

Ryuu Eguchi –LM-

Deidara Ishiribi –RM-

Sai Kagari –RM-

Hoshigaki Kisame –LW-

Kiba Inuzuka –LW-

Kirabi Marubeni –RW-

Eisuke Yukinaga –RW-

Naruto Uzumaki –RLW-

Rock Lee –RLW-

Riku Yaemon –RLW-

Toshikuni Joshuya –RLW-

Hideaki Motoyoshi –AM-

Yorikane Kageyasu –AM-

Yamato Mushikane –AM-

Sijuro Kobayakawa –AM-

Sasuke Uchiha –CS-

Neji Hyuuga –CS-

Shikamaru Nara –CS-

Muraguchi Benjiro –CS-

Toraemon Aoi –CS-

Chusin Toshikura –CS-

"Kakashi sensei pintar sekali ya… Ia bisa membuat anak-anak sebanyak ini makin mencintai sepak bola. Bahkan mengelompokkan mereka sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Itachi senpai juga. Apakah aku bisa ya…??? Sudahlah. Okaa-san bilang aku harus percaya diri. Semangat, Sakura !!! Nah, sekarang aku kan mulai menyiapkan makan siang dan minuman untuk mereka nanti." Dan Sakurapun segera menuju dapur ruang klub.

"Aku kan memasak apa ya? Aku jadi bingung…" Sesampainya di dapur klub, Sakura segera mengecek kulkas dan melihat bahan makanan yang ada. Betat terkejutnya dia. Ternyata bahan makanan yang ada sangat lengkap.

"Ah aku memasak udang saus tomat saja. Minumannya air jeruk dengan es dan acar lemon madu. Pasti mereka senang." Dan Sakurapun menyiapkan bahan yang diperlukan dan segera memasak.

* * *

"Fuh selesai juga… Nah sekarang tinggal memasukkan air putih ke dalam tempat minum untuk mereka nanti. Pasti bakalan lama deh…" Dan Sakura segera melakukan tugasnya sebagai manager yang baik dan benar.

* * *

Latihan berjalan dengan 'lancar'. Dan sekarang para pemain sedang terkapar tak berdaya di pinggir lapangan. Itachi sungguh menjalankan latihan penyiksaan ala Kakashi. Dan para pemain pun tidak berani menolaknya. Sementara Sakura? Sakura hanya berkeliling melihat bawahannya latihan sambil mencatat kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka. Dan sekarang ia sedang membagikan air putih untuk para anak buahnya yang kehausan.

"Hosh… Hosh… Sakura…chaan… Minta lagiihh…" Pinta Naruto. Dan beberapa seniorpun mengangguk.

"Sebentar ya…" Dan Sakura pun segera berlari menuju ruang klub untuk mengambil minuman lagi.

"Sakura-chan… Ayo pulang. Aku lelah banget nih…" Rajuk Naruto.

"Naruto, kau dan Sasuke pulang duluan saja. Aku harus mengisi air minum ini untuk besok pagi. Lagipula aku juga harus membersihkan ruangan ini. Makan malammu dan makan malam Sasuke sudah aku bungkuskan kan?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto terdiam. 'Tau begini tadi aku pulang bareng Hinata-chan deh.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati

"Dobe, aku pulang bersama Sakura. Kau duluan saja." Usir Sasuke.

"T-I-D-A-K. Kalau kau pulang bareng Sakura-chan, aku juga." Kata Naruto.

"Dasar keras kepala." Balas Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak usah bertengkar. Kalian tunggu di aula saja ok?" Rayu Sakura.

"Hn." Dan merekapun pergi ke aula sementara Sakura mengisi botol air minum.

* * *

Selesai mengisi botol air minum, Sakura segera membersihkan ruang klub KNIS. Mulai dari dapur. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa udang dan sisa-sisa masakan. Mencuci piring dan mengelap meja. Setelah itu, ia menyapu dapur dan mengepel. Kemudian ia lanjutkan ke aula yang berantakannya minta ampun. Sampah berserakan dimana-mana. Handuk-handuk tidak ditaruh lagi di tempatnya. Ia pun mulai membersihkan sampah dan mengumpulkan handuk untuk di laundry besok. Setelah itu ia menyapu dan mengepel.

"Haduuh… Capek banget ya ternyata." Ujar Sakura setelah mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia pun segera menuju aula tempat Sasuke dan Naruto menunggu. Ternyata mermeka berdua tertidur. Sakura pun segera mendekati Sasuke. Ia pandangi wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum dan segera membangunkan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke bangun, Sakura segera membangunkan Naruto dan merekapun berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

"Ternyata jadi manager tidak seburuk bayanganku…" Ujar Sakura setelah sampai di Apartemennya.

* * *

Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura selanjutnya ?

**To Be Continued**

**Balesan review :**

**Micon : **Semoga cepet sembuh ya Micon… Oh ya, saya mau nebak yah. Micon itu cowok dan mico itu cewek. Bener gak ?

**Misa UchiHatake : **Ini Updatenya. Semoga suka. Review lagi ya…

**Akira Light Star 98 : **Makasih atas pujiannya jadi terharu saya... Oh ya jangan panggil saya senpai ya. Panggil evans saja. Ini updatenya. Semoga suka ya. Review lagi ya...

**Pojok Penulis :**

Oke saudara-saudara akhirnya saya Update juga fic abal ini. Jujur saja mungkin ini merupakan chapter terabal dari cerita saya yang memang abal ini. Jadi maklum saja. Akhirnya saya menemukan hal yang membuat saya buntu ide. Dan ternyata hal itu adalah… Orang yang memberi saya inspirasi untuk fic ini. Ckckck saya udah lama gak sms-an sama dia. *Curhat*

Disini ada OC bikinan saya juga dan inspirasi dari para senpai. Dan juga campuran nama dari karakter milik Mas-sama dan saya contohnya si Said an Deidara. Maaf ya kalo jelek namanya.

Maaf kalau ada Miss typo dkk...

Akhir kata saya ucapkan : **"Review Please"**


	10. Umpan Cinta ?

"Mereka penuh semangat ya…" Kata Itachi.

"Ah iya lumayan deh…" Jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, maf ya aku merepotkanmu…" Kata Itachi lagi.

"Umm, tidak apa-apa kok…" Jawab Sakura lagi.

**The Sweetest Kick Off**

By : Uchiha Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Manchester United, Liverpool, Chelsea, Arsenal, Barcelona, Real Madrid, AC Milan, Inter Milan dan seluruh isinya adalah milik pemiliknya.

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh, nama klub, nama pemain dan judul buku tanpa bilang-bilang.

Sakura menatap penuh arti kearah lapangan tempat latihan. Sudah seminggu Sakura menjadi manager tim KNIS. Awalnya lelah memang dan berasa seperti menjadi seorang pembantu. Apalagi Sakura masih jadi pembantu Saskue dan Naruto. Dilapangan, para pemain sedang berlari keliling lapangan sepak bola. Sekarang mereka telah berlari 2 putaran. Tinggal 3 putaran lagi. Tinggal ? Yah kira-kira begitulah. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Tampaknya ia kurang sehat. Karena wajahnya cukup pucat dan larinya agar timpang.

"Itachi-Nii, Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Itachi.

"Hah? Kayaknya sehat deh." Jawab Itachi.

Setelah selesai lari, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Minta Minum." Ujar Sasuke.

"Nih." Kata Sakura.

"Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat…" Komentar Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke dan Sasuke pun segera kembali ke lapangan dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk pemanasan.

Setelah pemanasan, para pemain segera bergabung dengan tim yang sudah di bagi oleh Itachi-Nii. Mereka akan melakukan tanding antar teman. Sasuke satu tim dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih hebat dari Naruto. Baik teknik maupun taktik. Namun Sasuke kurang bisa bekerja sama dengan rekan satu timnya. Sedangkan Naruto, teknik dan taktiknya biasa saja. Namun, Naruto pandai bekerja sama dan Naruto punya tekad yang kuat. Itulah mengapa Itachi-Nii menyukai Naruto –sebenarnya kedua disukai karena Itachi-Nii Saaangaaatt suka Sasuke-. Tim Sasuke akan melawan tim Gaara –yang baru daftar 2 hari yang lalu-. Sakura akan menjadi wasit bagi tim Sasuke vs tim Gaara sementara Itachi menjadi wasit bagi tim Sasori –yang baru daftar bareng Gaara- melawan tim Neji.

Pertandingan antar teman ini sudah berjalan selama sepuluh menit. Sakura berkonsentrasi penuh pada tugasnya sebagai wasit. Tim Gaara merupakan tim defence yang kuat. Pemain belakang tim Gaara merupakan pemain belakang tim inti KNIS. Mereka memiliki teknik dan naluri bertahan yang tinggi terutama Kabuto Yakushi dan Ethan Nakamura. Kabuto dan Ethan memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi yang memudahkan mereka memenangkan pertarungan udara. Tackle mereka juga cukup bersih sehingga Sakura harus jeli dan pandai memutuskan yang mana pelanggara yang mana yang bukan pelanggaran.

'Ternyata jadi wasit itu susah sekali ya… Lain kali aku akan berhenti menyalahkan wasit kalau MU kalah deh. Kasian wasitnya disalahkan terus.' Sakura berjanji di dalam hati

x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim Sasuke terus berusaha menyerang tim Gaara. Kini Naruto tengah berlari mencoba membongkar pertahanan tim gaara. Di belakangnya Sasuke membayangi Naruto. Naruto dengan mudahnya berlari melewati Pein dan Kakuzu. Sementara Sasuke berlari ke arah kotak penalty tanpa kawalan. Kabuto dan Ethan berusaha menahan Naruto. Naruto yang tau apa yang akan terjadi segera mengoper bola pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerima operan Naruto dengan tenang. Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menembak… Namun…

Haku menerjang Sasuke dari arah belakang. Mencoba meraih bola operan dari naruto yang sedang diolah oleh Sasuke. Tapi tekel Haku sangat tidak bersih (?) Sehingga kaki kanan Haku menyenggol kaki kiri Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera terbaring tak berdaya di lapangan.

"AKH." Teriak Sasuke yang sudah terbaring dilapangan sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"PRIIITTTT !!!" Sakurapun segera meniup peluitnya dan mengeluarkan kartu merah untuk Haku.

"Tapi kan Sakura…" Terdengar protes dari beberapa rekan satu tim Haku. Sementara Sakura berusaha meredam protes dari rekan satu tim Haku, Sasuke masih berjuang melawan rasa sakit di kakinya. Sekarang Sasuke di kerubungi oleh rekan timnya. Dan Sakura dikerubungi oleh rekan satu tim Haku.

"Ada apa? Tadi aku mendengar Sasuke berteriak." Tanya itachi yang berjalan dengan santainya kea rah Sakura –yang dikerubungi anggota tin Haku- dan Sasuke –yang dikerubungi oleh anggota timnya sendiri-.

"Sasuke tampaknya cedera." Jawab Sakura. Itachi pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hm. Tadi pagi kakimu terkilir kan?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Ya sudah ayo kuantar ke ruang klub. Kau istirahat dulu saja." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tampaknya ia takut membuka mulutnya. Takut yang keluar nanti adalah teriakan kesakitan. Seorang Uchiha harus menjaga imagenya bukan?

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sakura, kau ke ruang klub saja. Biar aku yang menjadi wasit. Dan Haku yang menjadi wasit di tim sana." Usul Itachi.

"Eh? Baiklah." Jawab Sakura. Dan Sakura pun segera berlari ke ruang klub sementara Itachi memulai lagi pertandingan Tim Sasuke –sekarang jadi tim Naruto berhubung Sasuke cedera- melawan Tim Gaara –yang sudah kehilangan Haku karena kartu merah yang diterimanya-.

**-Di ruang Klub-**

Sasuke duduk sambil mengaduh dan memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. Sakitnya bukan main. Belum pernah Sasuke mengalami sakit yang seperti ini. Ia pernah tergores. Sering malah. Ia juga pernah jatuh ke sungai saat bersepeda dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Ia juga pernah terserempet motor saat berjalan sambil melamun. Namun, sakitnya tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tadi pagi saat ia hendak berangkat ke sekolah, ia memang sempah terkilir karena kurang hati-hati saat menuruni tangga. Namun, ia tidak bergitu mengindahkan rasa sakitnya karena ia pikir akan hilang sendiri. Saat berlari dan pemanasan tadi, ia mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan sekarang rasa sakit ini sungguh tak tertahankan.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang baru masuk ke ruang klub.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata. Ia masih berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura yang segera menghampiri Sasuke yang terkapar tak berdaya.

'Setan Pink ini…" Ujar Sasuke –dalam hati- geram.

"Sini coba kulihat." Usul Sakura. Sakura pun segera membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki yang digunakan oleh Sasuke. Setelah ia membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki Sasuke, Sakura segera mengecek keadaan kaki Sasuke. Ternyata pergelangan kaki Sasuke memang terkilir. Cukup parah. Pergelangan kakinya pun agak bengkak dan ada memar dengan warna yang cukup mengerikan. Biru keungu-unguan. Menandakan bahwa memar Sasuke cukup parah. Sakura menghela napas.

"Sasuke, kau kan andalan tim ini. Pertanding pertama kejuaraan antar Senior High School kan tinggal seminggu lagi. Kalau dari awal sudah sakit, kau kan bisa minta izin. Lagi pula Itachi-Nii pasti mengizinkanmu kan? Sekarang cederamu cukup parah aku tak tau bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Kau tunggu disini aku akan mengambil salep Voltaren dulu." Dan Sakura pun segera menuju ke kotak obat yang bertengger manis di dinding sebelah kiri, dekat pintu kamar mandi. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan salepVoltaren di tangannya. Ia pun mengoleskan salep Voltaren tersebut ke pergelangan kaki Sasuke.

"Aduh ! Pelan-pelan setan…" Perintah Sasuke.

"Tadi itu pelan, Angsa." Sanggah Sakura.

"Sakit setan." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Kau kan laki-laki. Tahan sedikit dong Angsa." Protes Sakura. Setelah Sakura berkata begitu, Sasuke pun memilih menutup mulut.

"Nah, sudah. Bagaimana rasanya? Lebih baik kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bangga.

"Tidak tuh. Tambah sakit gara-gara kau sentuh. Dasar setan…" Ejek Sasuke.

"Uh, dasar Angsa. Sudah mending mau dibantu. Dasar Angsa Buruk Rupa." Sakura pun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

**-Di Dapur-**

'Sasuke nyebelin. Sudah di obatin bukannya bilang terima kasih malah mengejek, menghina, nagatain pula. Dasar cowok gak tau terima kasih.' Ujar Sakura dalam hati. Rupanya ia masih sangat dongkol dengan Sasuke. Yah terang saja habis di obati bukannya bilang terimakasih malah mengejek. Siapa yang tidak dongkol?

'Tapi cedera Sasuke cukup parah. Nanti dia gak bisa main minggu depan… Ah sudahlah kubuatkan teh saja.' Sakura pun beranjak menuju rak piring dan mengambil cangkir untuk membuatkan teh untuk Sasuke.

Setelah membuatkan teh untuk Sasuke, Sakura segera menuju aula untuk menemui Sasuke dan memberikan teh buatannya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di tempatnya duduk tadi. Sejujurnya, Sakura cukup panik. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke di culik? Apa yang harus ia katakana pada Itachi? Namun Sakura berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran negative. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling aula. Mungkin saja Sasuke ada di pojok sana kan? Belum jadi Sakura menjalankan niatnya, Ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang dicarinya, Sasuke.

"Hoi, Setan ! Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Ternyata ia tengah bertengger di salah satu jendela aula –entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai sana-. Jelas saja Sakura tidak melihat. Sasuke dihalangi oleh tirai warna putih yang membuat Sakura tidak mudah menyadari keberadaan si Pantat Angsa itu.

"Heh Angsa aku mencarimu tau. Kukira kau di culik atau apalah." Kata Sakura ketus. Ia pun segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

"Dasar anak kecil." Ejek Sasuke. Sakura pun segera memberikan secangkir teh itu untuk Sasuke.

"Semoga dapat meringankan rasa sakitmu." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan tehnya. Sakura pun segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yang dapat meringankan rasa sakitku adalah kau Sakura." Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik setelah Sakura menghilang ke balik pintu dapur.

"Setan mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Sakura yang akan pergi ke luar ruang klub.

"Mau melihat latihan." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Temani aku !" Perintah Sasuke.

"Hah? Siapa dirimu?" Tanya Sakura dari depan pintu.

"Majikanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura pun menyerah dan berbalik menuju Sasuke.

"Ada apa tuanku?" Tanya Sakura sambil membungkuk –seperti seorang pelayang yang sangat sopan pada majikannya-.

"Berdiri disini." Tunjuk Sasuke. Sakura pun segera mematuhi perintah Sasuke. Sasuke tengah duduk di jendela dengan kaki kirinya yang cedera di biarkan menggantung dan kaki yang satunya lagi ditekuk dan dengan nyamannya ada di kusen jendela. Tubuh dan kepala Sasuke di senderkan di bingkai jendela. Sedangkan Sakura, di suruh berdiri dekat bingkai jendela tempat tubuh Sasuke bersender. Setelah Sasuke rasa Sakura sudah mendapat tempat yang pas, Sasuke pun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"E…Eh? Angsa?" Tanya Sakura begitu menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Pinjam bahumu sebentar." Jawab Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke yang bersender pada bahu Sakura membuat Sasuke dapat mencium aroma cewek Manchester United itu. 'wangi jeruk.' Sasuke memutuskan. Sasuke pun menghirup napas dalam-dalam dengan harapan dapat memenuhi indra penciumannya dengan aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Semilir angin membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke. Membawa lebih banyak aroma Sakura ke hidung Sasuke. Sasuke pun dengan senang hati menghirup aroma Sakura.

* * *

Sudah cukup lama mereka begini. Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil melihat catatan tentang pemain dan mengira Sasuke tidur. Sementara Sasuke juga dia,menghirup aroma Sakura dan menghayati kebersamaan mereka. Akhirnya, tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan, Sasuk eterlelap di bahu Sakura, sahabatnya, orang yang disukainya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oke pemain. Pertandingan pertama kita tinggal seminggu lagi. Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga stamina kalian. Aku tidak mau ada yang cedera lagi. Pengumuman tim inti dan taktik akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi. Berlatihlah yang benar agar kalian bisa terpilih. Sekarang, silahkan kalian istirahat dan pulang ke rumah. Selamat sore." Kata Itachi setelah selesai latihan.

"Sore pelatih." Jawab para pemain dengan kompak. Mereka pun membubarkan diri dan pulang ke rumah sehingga di ruang klub sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Naruto.

"Hoi, Teme gimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn? Beginilah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Begini gimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan adegan mesranya dengan Sakura tadi.

"HOI TEME !!!" Teriak Naruto karena merasa di acuhkan.

"Hn?" Tanya –atau mungkin jawab- Sasuke.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan saja." Kata Naruto.

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke rumah sakit dulu." Ajak Itachi. Sakura pun segera membereskan barang-barang Sasuke sementara Naruto membantu Itachi memapah Sasuke menuju mobil Itachi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sakura-chan…" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk Sasuke nanti malam?" Usul Naruto.

"Wah ide bagus tuh. Boleh deh. Bagaimana kalau jam delapan malam saja?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah delapan ya." Kata Naruto.

"Oh oek deh. Sekarang kita cepat-sepat ke apartemenmu saja. Segera kita kerjakan PR setelah itu aku akan memasak untuk Sasuke." Kata Sakura dan Naruto pun berlari mendahului Sakura menuju apartemennya.

"HOI NARUTO TUNGGU !!!" Teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang sudah mulai menghilang di balik tangga.

**-Apartemen Naruto-**

"Sakura-chan, yang ini bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh itu sih jawabannya ada di buku cetak Biologi halaman 121." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau ini cepat sekali sih mengerjakannya." Komentar Naruto.

"Kan kita mau menjenguk Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Naruto tersenyum jahil pada Sakura. Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan PR-nya tidak menyadari tatapan jahil Naruto dan dialamatkan padanya.

"Iya ya… Sakura-chan kan suka teme ya. Makanya semangat begitu." Komentar Nartuo dengan senyum jahilnya. Naruto yakin Sakura pasti akan keceplosan menjawab 'ya' karena dari dulu ia selalu begitu kalau sedang bersama Naruto.

"Ya aku menyukainya… Eh?" Tanya Sakura. Tawa Naruto pun meledak.

"HAHAHAHA SAKURA-CHAN… Kau ini polos sekali sih. Hahahahaha…" Tawa Naruto membahana di kamar apartemennya itu. Sementara sakura hanya bisa menahan malu dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah.

"Naruto…" Keluh Sakura. Pasrah.

"Hahahaha tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitau Teme kok. Informasi ini kan penting sekali. Hahahahaha…." Naruto masih tertawa. Sekarang bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya dan meneteskan air mata.

"Hahahaha Sakura-chan tampangmu lucu…" Tawa Naruto langsung berhenti begitu menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Sakura.

"N-A-R-U-T-O KUBUNUH KAU !!!" Teriak Sakura. Naruto yang menyadari adanya bahaya segera lari ke luar kamarnya. Sakura pun mengikutinya sambil membawa buku yang telah di gulung menyerupai pentungan dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran tidak jelas antara Sakura dan naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**-Apartemen Sasuke-**

"Hai Itachi-Nii…" Sapa Naruto setelah sampai di apartemen Sasuke.

"Hai Naruto. Hai Sakura." Balas Itachi.

"Teme mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada lagi nonton TV. Mau menjenguk ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Enggak. Mau ngajakin berantem." Jawab Naruto entang sambil melenggang masuk. Itachi hanya mendengus sebal memaklumi kelakuan sahabat adiknya yang satu itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum samara mendengar jawaban Naruto. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa berantem kalau kakinya aja begitu. Sakura pun segera teringat kejadian tadi siang saat Sasuke bersandar pada bahunya. Ia pun langsung blushing gak jelas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sayangnya acara blushing dan senyum gak jelasnya Sakura terlihat oleh Itachi.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kesurupan? Kemasukan setan? Yah gak heran sih untuk seorang penggemar MU…" Komentar Itachi kurang nyambung.

"Eeh…? Enggak kok… Hehehe." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum anhe dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang…" Kata Itachi sambil senyum-senyum ala om-om sambil melihat kepergian Sakura menuju ruang TV.

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan kakinya yang di balut perban.

"Ooh…" Hanya segitu respon Sakura.

"Hoi Teme ! Kenapa gak dipijat aja tuh kaki?" Tanya Naruto.

"Masa dipijat sih? Gak modern banget deh…" Komentar Itachi.

"Habis kalau begini kan lama Itachi-Nii…" Balas Naruto.

"Kalau dipijat kan sakit. Kasian Sasuke." Bela Itachi.

"Tapi kalau didiamkan saja nanti Sasuke gak bisa main di pertandingan pertama kita." Naruto tetap keras kepala.

"Disini kan gak ada tukang pijat. Lagian, kalau mau menyembuhkan cedera macam begitu, tukang pijatnya harus professional. Miniman S1 deh…" Itachi masih berargumen.

"Mana ada sarjana pijat? Yang ada juga sarjana kedokteran." Balas Naruto.

"Nah sudah terbukti kan? Dokter lebih berpendidikan daripada tukang pijit…" Kata Itachi akhirnya.

"…" Naruto tidak bisa menemukan balasan yang tepat untuk membalas pernyataan Itachi. Ia pun terdiam sambil menonton TV disebelah Sasuke. Sementara Itachi dengan senyum yang mengembang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**-Di sekolah keesokan paginya-**

"Ya ampun Sasuke…" Matsuri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan Sasuke yang datang ke sekolah dengan bantuan tongkat penyangga.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Karin sok manis. Padahal Karin sudah punya Suigetsu nemun Karin masih sering melirik Sasuke. Untuk cadangan mungkin?

"Untung bukan Shikamaru…" Komentar Temari. Temaripun mengucap syukur pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa karena yang cedera adalah Sasuke bukan Shikamaru. Dan kemudian temari hanya dapat meringis karena dihadiahi deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Hn… Kalian diam saja deh !" Perintah Si Bungsu Uchiha dengan deathglarenya. Ia pun segera pergi ke tempat duduknya dan duduk diam disana.

"DASA TEME TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN !!!" Teriak Naruto dari depan kelas. Padahal ia baru saja sampai di kelas. Namun begitu melihat Sasuke ia langsung menerjang(?) Sasuke dengan suaranya yang 'mengerikan' itu.

"Berisik Dobe." Keluh Sasuke.

"Aku dan Sakura-chan kan tadi menjemputmu. Ternyata kau sudah berangkat dengan Itachi-Nii. Kenapa gak bilang-bilang sih? Bikin capek orang lain saja. Aku kan sahabatmu jadi kau itu seharusnya –"

"Berisik Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menggetok kepala Naruto dengan kamus Bahasa Inggris.

"SAKIT, TEME… KAU INI –" Teriak Naruto yang sudah menggulung lengan bajunya. Siap untuk bertarung.

"Sudahlah Naruto… Tenangkan dirimu. Sasuke kan sedang cedera…" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia pun memberikan kotak bekal pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat dengan maksud yang tidak jelas.

"Ah sudahlah capek hati, pikiran, dan badan berbicara denganmu." Dan Naruto pun segera beranjak menuju tempat duduk Hinata untuk menyapa kekasihnya tercinta itu.

**-Skip Time-**

"Jus Tomat !" Perintah Sasuke sambil memberikan selembar uang 10 ribuan.

"Air mineral ya Sakura-chan." Pinta Naruto.

"Lontong, un." Pesan Deidara.

"Permen karet rasa mint." Ujar Sasori.

"Aku mau bakwan." Kata Neji.

"Iya iya." Jawab Sakura. Tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan perintah aneh-aneh mereka. Ia pun berjalan dengan gontai kearah kantin.

'Kapan siksaan ini berakhir…' keluh Sakura dalam hati.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hari ini Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ikut latihan karena Sasuke cedera dan Sakura adalah 'baby sister' sementara merangkap pembantu Sasuke. Meraka sedang berjalan pulang ke apartemen Sasuke. Hari ini Itachi masuk kerja, jadi Itachi tidak dapat menjemput Sasuke. Dan Nejipun Sakura tunjuk sebagai pengawas latihan.

"Sakura istirahat dulu…" Pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau di taman ini?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam taman yang ditunjuk Sakura. Sasuke pun segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk terdekat.

Wangi bunga melati menggelitik hidung Sasuke. Sejenak mengingatkannya pada wangi Sakura yang ia hirup kemarin siang. Anginpun membelai wajahnya. Terdengar berdesir di telinganya. Ia memikirkan Sasuke. Memikirkan wajahnya, senyumnya, gayanya, tingkah lakunya, dan segalanya yang ada pada Sakura. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa sejak ia masuk dan duduk di taman ini, ia belum melihat Sakura.

'Kemana itu orang?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Kemudian matanya menangkap rambut pink Sakura yang berkibar di tiup angin. Sakura sedang berusaha memetik sesuatu. Sasuke pun segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil berjinjit memunggunginya.

"Memetik bunga mawar ini." Jawab Sakura sambil terus berusaha memetik bunga mawar yang menggantung itu. Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya menuju ke arah tangan Sakura yang masih berusaha menggapai bunga mawarnya. Sasuke pun memetiknya.

"Eh?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalik badannya. Sasuke pun meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan memberikan bunga mawar yang ia petik tadi.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar." Kata Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

**POJOK PENULIS :**

Maaf banget bagi para senpai yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Ini baru saya update sekarang. Saya kan tegang baget nungguin hasil UN –yang muncul tanggal 7 kemarin- jadinya gak mood deh (baca : males ngetik). Trus juga karena hasil UN-nya udah keluar saya jadi berleha-leha deh (baca : males mikir jalan ceritanya). Ya sudahlah tanpa banyak basa-basi saya ucapkan : "Review Please"


	11. Jebakan Offside?

"Pagi manager !"

"Hiyaaah..."

"Begadangan semalaman yah?"

"Huh? Iya mengerjakan laporan dan tugas kimia..."

"Anak yang rajin ya..."

"Iya dong... Sasuke mana?"

"Tidak masuk sepertinya."

**The Sweetest Kick Off**

By : Auriellie Evans (Uchiha Evans)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

"Eh serius?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Terang saja ia kaget, majikannya, eh ralat, Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini. Padahal hari ini akan diadakan seleksi tahap terakhir untuk pemain yang akan bertanding di pertandingan besok. Setelah seleksi tahap akhir selesai, ia dan Itachi akan menyusun starting line up untuk pertandingan esok harinya. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan kabar ini. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Padahal kemarin si baka angsa itu masih sehat wal' afiat. Bahkan kemarin mereka masih bisa... well, lupakan saja.

"Naruto, Sasuke sakit?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat cowok berambut kuning jabrik tersebut memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Sasuke? Enggak. Kata siapa? Tapi hari in tidak masuk memang. Itachi-nii bilang mau periksa ulang ke dokter." Jawab Naruto.

"Ooh..." Balas Sakura lega.

"Yah, sejujurnya sih memang cederanya tambah parah. Memang apa sih yang kalian lakukan kemari?" Tanya Naruto. Spontan wajah Sakura memerah.

"Itu..."

-Flashback-

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura pada lelaki berambut biru tua tersebut ketika mereka berjalan pulang sekolah.

"Hn?" Balas Sasuke sangat singkat dan sangat tidak jelas.

"Kita ke bukit yuk !" Ajak Sakura.

"Kita kan sudah lama nggak pergi ke sana. Kita dulu senang bermain bola disana. Masa lupa? Ayolah Sasuke... Please..." Cerocos Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke terdiam dalam keraguan dan dilema dihatinya.

"Hn, baiklah." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura melonjak gembira. Ia pun segera meraih tangan Sasuke yang bebas dan menggandenganya dengan sangat antusias.

"Sakura, mungkin kau harus ingat kalau aku sedang cedera ya..." Sindir Sasuke.

"..." Sakura hanya nyengir lebar dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke menghela napas berat melihat kelakuan pembantu, eh salah, sahabatnya yang satu ini. Nggak jauh beda deh dari Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju satu-satunya bukit yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya itu bukan bukit sungguhan melainkan tanah lapang yang luas yang berada lebih tinggi dari jalan raya. Di tempat itulah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto sering bermain sepakbola, mengasah kemampuan mereka. Dan itulah tujuan mereka sekarang.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bersisian. Sebenarnya, jauh didalam hati Sakura, ia ingin sekali mengenggam lengan kekar milik Sasuke dengan dalih membantu sahabatnya yang sedang cedera itu. Namun, Sakura tentunya tidak mau dicuap-cuap oleh Sasuke jadi Sakura tidak mengabulkan keinginan hati nuraninya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bukit spesial mereka.

Napas Sasuke terdengar sedikit kewalahan. Sakura maklum saja, Sasuke kan sedang cedera. Akhirnya, tampa banyak basa-basi lagi, Sasukepun duduk beralaskan rumput liar, tak merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Sakura disampingnya. Ia kemudian berbaring dengan kedua lengannya ia jadikan sebagain bantalan. Tampaknya, Sasuke tengah menikmati suasa sore yang damai itu. Angin berhembus perlahan membuat rambut raven sang bungsu Uchiha itu melambai searah angin berhembus. Cahaya keemasan matahari sore membuat sang Bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat bagai replika dewa Apollo yang tak terkatakan tampannya.

Sebagai wanita normal, tentu mata Sakura bisa membedakan benda bagus. Dan baginya, Sasuke yang sedang dengan pose seperti inilah yang masuk kategori benda bagus. Bagus banget malahan. Dan wajah Sakura memerah sendiri melihatnya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang tampak 'sangat menggiurkan'. Tanpa sengaja, mata Sakura menangkap sebatang tanaman dandelion yang berdiri tegak dianta rumput-rumput rendah yang mengelilinginya.

Sakura kemudian melangkah ke arah sang bungan berdiri kemudian memetiknya. Ia lalu berniat memberitahukan pada Sasuke akan hasil penemuannya. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat Sasuke yang tengah berbaring namun ia harus kecewa karena ternyata Sasuke memjamkan matanya. Tak kehabisan akal, gadis beriris emerald itu kemudian menuju kepala Sasuke. Ia duduk bersimpuh denngan kepala sasuke berada dihadapannya. Sakura kemudian berdiri membungkuk dan menyentuh pelan pipi Sasuke. Merasakan sentuhan ringan, Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia berdecak sebal begitu melihat Sakura dengan tampang (sok) polosnya sembari memgang sebatang bungan dandelion.

"Bagus nggak?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mendengus sebal. Buat cewek semua bunga jelas baguslah...

"Hn." Hanya segitulah respon Sasuke. Kini, giliran Sakura yang mendengus sebal. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Sasukepun berdiri, hendak mengajak Sakura pulang. Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata, mendadak tubuh Sakura limbung. Mencondong ke arahnya disertai jeritan 'kyaaa' khas cewek. Dengan jeritan khas cewek itulah tubuh Sakura menabrak tubuhnya. Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya jatuh ke belakang disertai Sakura yang menindihnya.

Penderitaan Sasuke tidak selesai samapi disitu saja. Karena tempat yang mereka jejaki adalah bukit, maka tempat itu cenderung tidak rata, menurun. Alhasil, ia dan Sakura terguling hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di dasar dengan tubuh yang Sasuke rasakan remuk redam.

Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, tak lama merasakan benda lembut yang tengah berada diatas bibirnya, yang kemudian ia sadari sebagai bibir Sakura. Sakura –yang merasakan 'sesuatu' yang sama- segera memperbaiki posisinya yang, ehm, bisa dikatakan tengah mencium dan memeluk Sasuke. Sakura kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berupaya membantu Sasuke berdiri. Diiringi dengan umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang lirih, Sasuke akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan merekapun pulang bersama.

**-End Of Flashback-**

Naruto menahan tawa mendengar cerita Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir pada gadis emerald yang satu itu. Bukannya menjaga kondisi fisik pemainnya tapi malah merusaknya. Sungguh manager yang aneh.

"Ehm, jadi kau sudah mengerjakan Kimia, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Sakura. Sakura kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Tugas Kimia' yang ditatap dengan pandangan suram oleh Naruto.

"Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah ke lapangan ya. beritahu anak yang lain !" Perintah Sakura pada Naruto. Kemudian Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, memang kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah asyik menyalin kertas Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan PMR. Mau ada tamu dari sekolah lain untuk study banding." Jawab Sakura singkat.

* * *

Sakura melangkah cepat-cepat dari ruang UKS. Hari sudah senja. Tanpa melihat penunjuk waktupun Sakura dapat melihatnya dari perubahan warna langit yang sudah kemerahan sekarang. Ia tak menyangka ternyata study banding dari sekolah lain menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian. Ia sama sekali tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan sekarang ia sangat telat menghadiri pertemuan klub sepak bolanya. Padahal ini merupakan momen penting untuknya dan Itachi-Nii yang seharusnya memilih pemain untuk seleksi tahap akhir.

Tak tahan lagi, plus rasa takut dimarahi oleh Itachi-Nii, Sakura akhirnya berlari. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai di lapangan.

Sepertinya seleksi berlum berakhir, terlihat olehnya beberapa pemain masih sibuk mengolah si kulit bundar dan Itachi yang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan kertas-kertas yang tengah ia pegang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari ke arah Itachi. Kegiatan berlari Sakura rupanya memberikan dampak yang cukup parah bagi para pemain dan Itachi. Jelas saja merka heran. Tak biasanya manager mereka tercinta inu baru tiba saat latihan sudah hampir berakhir.

Biasanya Sakura selalu menemani mereka selama latihan. Membuat makanan dan minuman ringan serta membagikannya saat istiraha. Tak jarang Sakura terpaksa megobati beberapa pemainnya yang terluka ringan. Namun, hari ini kegiatan yang biasa Sakura kerjakan digantikan oleh Itachi.

"Maaf... hosh... Itah.. chic.. niihh.. Akuh.. ada.. urusan.. PMR.. hhh.." Ujar Sakura terbata-bata. Setelah berkata begitu, ia kemudian menegakkan badannya dan mulai mengatur napas.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan... Aku sudah hampir selesai memutuskan. Tinggal mereka berenam yang merupakan kloter terakhir. Sebaiknya kau ke dalam saja, minum dan istirahat dulu.." saran Itachi. Sakura mengangguk dan melenggang ke ruang klub.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sakura segera mengambil air mineral untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu dari sekian kursi yang tersedia. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah mendekatinya dengan langkah yang lumayan tertatih dan terlihat tidak normal. Lelaki berambut raven itu kemudian menutup mata Sakura dari belakang, hal yang membuat Sakura hampir terjengkang dari kursinya kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak menahnnya dari belakang.

Sakura yang tidak suka dibutakan sementara itu mencoba menebak pelaku keisengan ini. Ia meraba jari-jari yang tengah menutupi matanya. Merasa belum mendapat bukti yang spesifik, Sakura kemudian beralih ke pergelangan tangan kanan sang pelaku. Kemudian meraba pergelangan tangan kiri sang pelaku. Merasa tak mendapat bukti yang jelas, Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

"Sasuke?" Satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya yang lantas ia suarakan. Sang pelaku menganggalkan tangannya dari mata Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura melihat indahnya dunia.

Sakura kemudian membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat sang pemud stoic tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. Sakura menahan napasnya melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengenakan seragam khas untuk bermain sepak bola. Seragam konyol klub kesukaannya, Liverpool dan sepatu bola kebanggaannya yang merupakan hadiah dari Sakura dan Naruto. Wajah Sasuke juga bercucuran keringat dan penyangga yang dipasang di kaki Sasuke sudah tidak ada. sasukepun tampak normal berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Bagaimana...?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum misterius sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin bermain sepak bola, Sakura. Dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu besok. Aku pasti akan masuk tim inti." Ujarnya yakin.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabat, eh majikan, eh temannya, eh gebetannya? eh apalah terserah. bulat sekali tekad Sasuke untuk bermain. Ia tidak peduli pada cedera yang ia alami. Sakura tahu, yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah bermain dan seperti yang Sasuke bilang tadi, ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. Sakura kemudian tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke yang berkeringan dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Terserah kalau itu maumu. Itu tubuhmu..." Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tidak niat pada Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa puluh pasang mata memandangi adegan mesra tersebut dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga, yang membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan tampak sangat tidak elit.

"Sebenarnya hubungan mereka seperti apa sih...?" Naruto menyuarakan kebingungannya.

To Be Continued

Pojok Penulis :

Hola, saya kembali *tampoled*

Ehm, pertama dan utama saya meminta maaf bagi siapa saja yang menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Maaf saya nggak konsisten.

Yang kedua, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada siapa saja yang sudah sudi untuk membaca dan terutama mereview fict abal ini.

Yang ketiga, saya minta maaf atas segala ketidak sempurnaan yang ada di fic ini. Dan Sasuke sepertinya sedikit OOC yah? Saya lagi kebawa feelnya Gin Ichimaru dari fandom sebelah. Sekedar info, saya nih ketinggalan zaman, baru suka bleach sekarang. Dan langsung tergila-gila pada Gin Ichimaru.

Chapter selanjutnya akan saya tampilkan pertandingan mereka. Tapi mungkin akan banyak saya skip adegannya karena saya usahakan banyak romancenya. Doakan saya ya..

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah bersama saya sejauh ini dan review please...?


	12. The Red Card

Seorang laki-laki beriris kelam membuka matanya. Sesaat setelah ia sadar, ia meringis kesakitan. Reflek, ia memegangi kakinya yang sedang cedera. Ia menutup matanya lagi, menahan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia kemudian meraih tempat yang berisi kapsul-kapsul yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil beberapa butir kemudian meminumnya. Setelahnya, ia menandaskan air yang ada di gelas.

Perlahan, sakit yang ia rasakan mulai mereda. Ia menghela napas lega. Lalu, ia menyentakkan selimut yang ia gunakan semalam. Berjalan perlahan guna mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

**The Sweetest Kick Off**

By : Auriellie Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off milik Wiwien Wintarto

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia menyandang tas dibahu kanannya dan menenteng sepatu bola di tangan kirinya. Lengan bajunya sengaja ia gulung hingga siku dan seragam sekolahnya ia keluarkan. Berantakan memang, namun keren. Sangat keren.

"Masih sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang tengah berjalan santai menuju meja makan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Tidak separah yang kemarin, bukan?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi, kau bisa main siang ini?" Tanya Itachi –lagi- dan Sasuke lagi-lagi menangguk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Oh bagus deh... Jadi kau akan jadi tandem Naruto di depan.." Komentar Itachi, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk patuh pada kakaknya. Ia kemudian menegak jus jeruknya dan berlalu menuju sekolah.

"Sasuke ?" Panggil Itachi dengan suara yang cukup lantang membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, "Jangan buat Sakura kecewa ya..." Pesan Itachi dengan senyuman misterius yang aneh. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi permintaan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

x-x-x

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya guna mengambil handphonenya. Benda mungil alat komunikasi itu hendak ia gunakan untuk menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya. Ia kemudian mendial salah satu dari sekian nomor yang ada. Nomor Sakura.

"Baka, aku sudah di depan apartemenmu. Cepat turun ! Jangan lupa bekal makananku. Aku tanding siang ini !" Ujar Sasuke via telepon. Tanpa jeda dan dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Bahkan, Sakura belum sempat menjawab atau sekedar mengucapkan huruf 'A' mambuat sang penerima telepon tadi –Sakura- hanya mampu berdecak sebal. Sudah diejek dengan sebutan 'baka', dibentak, dinasihati, tidak sempat menjawab pula ! Malangnya nasibmu, nak !

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncullah sesosok gadis manis dengan rambut sewarna gulali yang dijual abang-abang yang biasanya ada di pasar malam dengan senyum yang cemerlang dan mata emerald yang berbinar senang. Ia menggendong tasnya dan menenteng bekal makanan. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dangan gesture tubuh yang tampak tak nyaman.

"Ada masalah? Seperti kau sedikit cemas..." Sakura mengomentari sikap gelisah putra Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas sang Uchiha dingin. Sakura kemudian menyerahkan bekalnya pada Sasuke kemudian merekapun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka.

x-x-x

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Ia kemudian menumpuknya diatas mejanya. Sasuke hanya memandangi keherananan atas apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini surat tugas kalian. Kurasa tidak seorangpun dari kalian yang ingin belajar hari ini mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertandingan kalian..." Sakura menjawab tatapan keheranan Sasuke. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Sasuke kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dan duduk tenang dikursinya, tepat dibelakang tempat duduk Sakura.

"Pagi manager !" Sapa Kiba riang. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk berkembang..." Lanjut Kiba. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan kawannya ini. Memang, Kiba merupakan salah satu dari sebebelas pemain lainnya yang masuk tim inti.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskannya, Kiba. Keputusan ada di tangan Itachi-Nii..." Ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Keputusan ada ditangan pelatih Uchiha? Waah pantas saja Sasuke bisa masuk tim inti. Aku tak menyangka ada konspirasi seperti ini. Kukira pelatih Uchiha itu fair, ternyata..." Komentar Karin sembari geleng-geleng kepala kesal. Ia kesal karena kekasihnya, Suigetsu, tidak sanggup menembus tim inti karena posisi Suigetsu ditempati oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Karin. Itachi-Nii fair kok dalam memilih anggota tim inti." Sergah Sakura.

"Fair apanya? Sasuke kan masih cedera. Untuk berjalan saja susah masa masuk tim inti? Itu apa namanya kalau tidak fair? Mendahulukan anggota keluarga, huh !"

"Siapa bilang Sasuke masih cedera? Siapa bilang Sasuke masih susah berjalan? Kenyataannya ia berjalan bersamaku saat berangkat sekolah tadi !"

"Memangnya kau melihat Sasuke bermain kemarin? Kata Suigetsu kau terlambat hadir. Kau juga memilihnya tidak fair. Harusnya manager netral dong. Jangan mentang-mentang sahabatan dan saling suka, kau mendahulukan Sasuke. Manager macam apa itu?"

"Aku netral, tahu. Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang memutuskan !"

"Tapi kau setuju-setuju saja Sasuke dimasukkan ke dalam tim inti bukan? Padahal dia masih cedera tapi kau setuju memasukannya ke tim inti. Tidak memberi kesempatan kepada pemain lain. Jangan mentang-mentang kau dekat dengan Uchiha kau jadi seenaknya begitu, Haruno !"

"Siapa yang seenaknya?"

"Tentu saja kau ! Jangan mentang-mentang menjadi satu-satunya wanita diantara para pemain sepak bola yang keren-keren itu kau jadi bertindak semaumu !"

"Aku tidak bertindak semauku. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang manager !"

"Oh yeah? Dengan memasukkan seorang pemain yang tengah didera cedera? Great ! Kau memang manager yang baik, Haruno..."

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang memutus-"

"Tapi kau tidak berkata 'tidak setuju' bukan? Akui saja, Haruno. Secara tak langsung, kau telah ikut memutuskan juga..."

"Yang berhak memilih hanyalah-"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan kandidat atau penilaian yang membangun? Kulihat anggota tim inti semuanya adalah orang-orang lingkungamu..."

"Aku tidak-"

"Masih mau mengelak, eh? Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Kabuto, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Deidara, dan Chikanatsu..."

"Kenapa kau-"

"Pacarku adalah salah seorang pemainmu. Kau lupa, eh? Mungkin sebaiknya kau lebih menghapal nama dan wajah para pemainmu, Sakura. Jangan hanya yang ada didekatmu saja yang kau ingat..."

"..."

"Jadi, masih mau mengelak atas semua tuduhanku, eh?"

"Semua pemain yang telah terpilih merupakan merka yang ahli dan jago di posisisnya masing-masing."

"Maksudmu, Suigetsu tidak jago?" Tanya Karin dengan suara tinggi. Tampaknya kemarahannya sudah mencapai di ambang batas. Begitu juga Sakura yang malah menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, kau saja yang mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Kau saja sebagai pacarnya mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Itachi-Nii yang sudah jago dan tahu segala jenis pemain? Waah, tunggu. Aku ahkan ragu kau menjadi pacarnya karena kau mencintainya, Karin... Mungkin saja kau hanya numpang keren dengan memacari salah seorang anggota klub sepak bola agar pamormu tidak turun, bukan?" Tanya Sakura kalem diselingi dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Karin kemudian mengayunkan tangannya ke arah wajah Sakura. Namun, dengan sigap Sakura menangkap tangan Karin.

"Kau harus berlatih ribuan tahun untuk melawanku, Karin." Ujar Sakura tenang dan kalem saat ia melepaskan tangan Karin. Alih-alih menyerah, Karin lagi-lagi mencba menampar Sakura, kali ini diselingi dengan kepalan tangan. Pokoknya bagaimanapun ia harus melukai Sakura.

Sakura masih menghindar dengan entangnya. Sasuke yang tengah duduk dikursinya, dibelakang Sakura, hanya memandangi pertarungan itu dengan raut wajah yang bosan. Hampir semua perhatian murid tertuju pada pertengkaran sengit itu. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menyoraki dan memberi semangat alih-alih melerai dua gadis itu.

Tanpa Sakura duga, kaki Karin ikut beraksi. Kaki jenjang tersebut mencium tulang kering milik Sakura. Kontan, Sakura mengaduh kesakita. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura, Karin malah kegirangan. Akhirnya ia bisa juga melukai gadis dihadapannya itu.

Setelah sakitnya cukup mereda –karena rasa sakitnya tidak hilang- Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinjunya yang langsung mengenai wajah karin telak. Karinpun menjerit kesakitan. Tampaknya, jeritannya iatu mengundang guru piket yang tengah berpatroli di luar kelas mereka.

Dan apa yang ia saksikan cukup untuk menjadi bukti untuk menangkap Sakura dan Karin. Karin yang hampir menangis memegangi wajahnya dan Sakura yang masih mengepalkan tanggannya. Siapapun pasti berpikir kalau Sakura telah meninju Karin.

"Nona Sakura, Nona Karin, ikut saya ke ruang BP !" Perintah sang guru. Dengan tampang pasrah –walau masih dikuasai marah- mereka berduapun mengikuti sang guru ke ruang BP.

"Sakura serem banget kalau lagi marah..." Komentar Kiba.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia menjadi manager. Karena seram..." Respon Naruto yang mendengar komentar Kiba.

x-x-x

"Tak kusangka kalian berdua akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi. Demi Tuhan, kalian itu PEREMPUAN !" Tampak seorang guru dengan frustasinya memarahi Sakura dan Karin. Mata merahnya terbuka lebar sedemikian hingga dan terlihat mengerikan. Rambut hitam ikalnya sudah berantakan saking seringnya sang guru menjambak mahkotanya sendiri sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa frusatasinya terhadap dua anak didiknya ini.

Lain sang guru, lain juga sang murid. Selagi gurunya asyik mengomel, Sakura malah memikirkan strategi yang ia gunakan nantinya. Berlewanan dengan Karin yang tengah gemetar ketakutan dikursi yang terngah ia duduki.

"Hhh, kalian akan mendapat hukuman, itu pasti." Desah sang guru, Kurenai, yang tampaknya sudah lelah memarahi dua makhluk manis ini. Karin membelalak ketakutan sementara Sakura hanya memasang tampang polos tanpa dosa.

"Nona Karin, kau harus membantu anak-anak PMR mengerjakan tugasnya siang nanti saat anak-anak dari klub sepak bola bertanding sedangkan kau Sakura-"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku managernya, jadi aku tidak akan bertugas bersama PMR siang ini. Apalagi dengan wanita genit yang penkut dan sok cantik ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Jaga omonganmu, nona Sakura. Dan jangan memotongku. Sudahkah kau mendengar apa yang aku tigaskan padamu? Diam dan dengarkan !" tampaknya kemarahan Kurenai mulai bengakit kembali. Membuat Sakura hanya mempu tersenyum kecut sementara Karin tersenyum bahagia karena Sakura dijatuhkan oleh guru kesayangannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh mendampingi timmu bertanding siang ini. Kau akan mensortir buku di perpustakaan dan berjaga di sana hingga jam sekolah selesai." Ujar Kurenai dengan tenangnya.

"APA? Kenapa haya aku yang mendapat hukuman begitu berat? Lagipula ini semua SALAHNYA," Sakura menuding Karin dengan jati telunjuknya. Kemarahannya meluap.

"Apa? Memang apa salahku?" Tanya Karin yang berusaha memasang tampang tanpa dosa dan polos yang membuatnya terlihat makin menyebalkan dimata Sakura.

"Dia yang mulai duluan ! Dia yang menghina pelatih Uchiha ! Dan dia yang menendang tulang keringku duluan !" Seru Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Ya aku tahu." Balas Kurenai tenang.

"Lalu kenapa hukumanku SANGAT BERAT ? Sementara ia bolah berkeliaran di lapangan aku mendekam diperpustakaan. Yang seharusnya mendekam di perpustakaan itu DIA bukan AKU !"

"Ini sudah keputusanku, nona Sakura..." Ujar kurena sama tenangnya dengan yang tadi.

"Demi Tuhan Kurenai-sensei, aku manager mereka. Aku harus mendampingi mereka, memberi mereka semangat, mendukung mereka..." Kata Sakura menggebu.

"Mereka akan mendapat dukungan dari siswa dan siswi lain. Toh mereka memiliki banyak penggemar. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Silahkan kalian berdua keluar dari ruangan! Aku harap dengan hukuman ini, kalian akan kapok dan tidak mengulanginya lagi. Semoga tim sepak bola kita-"

Belum selesai Kurenai berbicara, Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Berharap bisa kabur secepatnya dari tempat tersebut.

x-x-x

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia tengah berjalan –dengan perasaan kesal- menuju perpustakaan. Biasanya perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan untuknya. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Perpustakaan merupakan NERAKA untuknya dihari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia manager dan SEHARUSNYA ia mendampingi timnya bertanding hari ini. Terlebih lagi ini pertandingan pertama mereka. Oh, demi Zeus yang jenggotan itu, ia ingin mencekik leher Kurenai.

Mendadak, ide cemerlang terlintas dibenak gadis itu. Ia kemudian mempercepat ayunan kakinya. Namun tampaknya Zeus yang jenggotan itu marah padanya karena ia mengejek jenggotnya dan menurunkan azab kecil pada Sakura.

BRUK

Sakura menabrak orang –lagi- tanpa ia duga ternyata ada orang yang tengah berjalanan berlawanan arah. Dan ia makin kaget begitu mengetahui siapa yang tengah ia tabrak.

"Sasori?"

* * *

"Hahaha jadi begitu. Malang sekali nasibmu, Sakura. Mungkin kau harus belajar bersabar dan menhan emosi, Sakura." Komentar Sasori begitu selesai mendengar curahan hati Sakura. Sekarang, mereka tengah duduk-duduk berdua di salah satu lorong yang ada disekolah itu. Sakura memajukan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Sasori tadi.

"Aku sudah sabar tahu. Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan orang lain di depanku. Seolah mereka sudah sempurna.." Ujar Sakura.

"Nah, sudahkah kau sempurna?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Melihat Sakura terdiam, Sasori kemudian mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang merupakan managernya itu.

"Mungkin saja Karin tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Itachi. Mungkin Karin hanya mengkritik Itachi sebagai bentuk rasa frustasinya karena kekasihnya tidak masuk tim Inti..." Kata Sasori matanya tampak menerawang sementara tangannya masih mengelus puncak kepala gadis disebelahnya.

"Kalau ia mengkritik, harusnya disertai saran yang menjelek-jelekkan..." Komentar Sakura sebal. Sasori hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Sakura. Ia kemudian berdiri, membuat Sakura memandanginya keheranan. Kemudian, Sakurapun ikut berdiri.

"Tidak semua orang memiliki watak dan sifat yang sama, Sakura. Dan tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Ah ya, kau jalankan saja hukumanmu dengan tenang. Kami pasti menang..." Ujar Sasori dengan penuh percaya diri. Sakura hanya memandangi suram punggung Sasori yang perlahan menjauh.

"Aku ingin nonton tahu..." Dan dengan pasrah dan tanpa hasrat, Sakura pun segera pergi menuju perpustakaan terkutuk.

To Be Continued

Pojok Penulis :

Hai, bertemu lagi dengan Auriel. hm, sebelumnya, maaf ya belum bisa memperlihatkan pertandingannya. Soalnya, kalo dipikir-pikir ulang kayaknya nggak seru kalo nggak ada adegan berantem gitu. Karena disini Sakura pemeran utama, jadilah Sakura yang berantem. Sebenernya mau bikin yang lebih kasar lagi, Cuma Sakura kan cewek dan dia lembut sebenarnya jadi adegannya Cuma nonjok aja. Soalnya kalo buat saya, cewek nojok orang itu udah biasa *plak

Dan ini balasan review buat yang no-Login dulu ya. buat yang Login silahkan dibuka di inbox masing-masing

_Hikari Shinju_ : Hahaha gapapa kok jarang ngereview. Saya juga jarang ngereview. Soalnya kalo baca lewat HP bawaannya jadi males ngereview *plak

Makasih atas pujiannya. Well, karena saya suka sepak bola jadinya temanya tentang sepak bola. Dan karena sepertinya bakal kurang laku kalau unsur bola doang, jadi saya tambahin unsur romance disini. Seenggaknya biar sedikit laku haha. Oh soal flashback itu karena saya masih terbilang pemula, jadi masih cacat kalo bikin yang benar-benar bisa kerasa feelnya (tapi saya sedang berusaha. Ada saran?)

Yap sudah saya update nih. Maaf ya bikin nunggu lama... Lain kali saya usahakan update cepat lagi.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Berminat mereview lagi?

Dan buat reviewer lain, ini updatenya. Semoga suka ya, kawan. Tertarik untuk mereview lagi?


	13. Peluit Panjang, Akhir Pertandingan

Sakura menatap nanar pada tumpukan buku dihadapannya. Kini, ia tengah memandangi tumpukan buku setinggi dadanya. Tumpukan buku-buku tersebut tidak hanya satu. Namun puluhan. Bahkan masih ada yang –tampaknya- baru selesai diberi label. Dan dari yang Sakura tahu, buku itu tersusun random alias ngasal. Buku-buku fiksi bercampur dengan buku-buku ilmiah dan pengetahuan alam murni. Kecuali mungkin untuk buku yang baru diberi label. Dan itulah tugas Sakura sore ini, menyusun buku-buku itu dan menaruhnya ke tempat yang benar.

Sebenarnya ide kabur sudah terlintas di benak Sakura. Hanya saja gadis manis ini membuang ide itu jauh-jauh. Bukannya ia tidak berani mengambil resiko atau apa. Hanya saja, kalau kabur berarti meninggalkan tanggung jawab. Ia yang sudah meninju Karin, maka ialah yang bertanggung jawab. Dan ia bukan tipe perempuan yang hobi kabur dari tanggung jawab. Maka, disinilah ia. Menatap nanar pada tumpukan buku-buku yang harus ia susun.

Dan tugas tersebut terasa lebih berat lagi jika mengingat timnya harus bertanding tanpa didampingi dirinya. Keadaan ini makin diperparah jika ia mengingat perkataan Sasuke kemarin. Kata Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Apa itu?

**The Sweetest Kick Off**

By : Auriellie Evans

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The Sweetest Kick Off belong to Wiwien Wintarto

Sakura segera melangkah meunuju tumpukan buku terdekat. Cahaya keemasan dari jendela perpustakaan membiaskan warna rambutnya yang membuatnya jadi terlihat berkilauan. Manik mata emeraldnya makin sendu disetiap langkahnya. Ia menghela napas lagi sebelum mulai bekerja menyusun buku yang bertumpuk itu.

Suasana perpustakaan sepi, sunyi, senyap. Sakura rasa hanya ialah saatu-satunya makhluk hidup di perpustakaan ini. Sang penjaga perpustakaan sudah pergi dari tadi setelah ia menerangkan tugas yang harus Sakura lakukan. Dan anak-anak yang biasa berkunjung ke perpustakaan mungkin lebih memilih melihat para cowok ganteng yang tengah bertading di lapangan atau pulang ke rumah.

Karena tidak tahan dengan sunyi yang mencekam ini, Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ternyata ada 45 pesan dan 23 panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Sasuke yang menanyakan dimana dirinya.

Sakura terdiam. Ternyata Sasuke sangat perhatian padanya. Eh, atau mungkin itu hanya perhatian seorang pemain kepada managernya? Atau perhatian seorang sahabat? Atau perhatian seorang majikan kepada pembantunya?

Sakura tersenyum dalam diamnya. Ternyata Sasuke tidak seburuk yang ia sangka. Dan tak bisa ia tolak, ia merasakan benih-benih cinta pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Dari dulu mereka memang dekat. Namun, Sakura bisa merasakan kedekatan mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar sahabat karena akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin dekat dan akrab. Dan banyak kejadian tak diinginkan yang terjadi diantara mereka yang tentu saja secara tak langsung menghasilkan getaran-getaran tak terdefinisikan diantara mereka.

Sakura memilih tidak membalas pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Mereka pasti tengah bertanding sekarang. Sudah berapa menit berlalu ya? Apakah sudah terjadi gol? Adakah yang mendapat kartu? Bagaimana dengan stamina mereka? Apakah sudah halftime?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Sakura. Membuatnya makin merana terkurung disini. Ia kemudian duduk dilantai masih dengan memegangi hadphonenya.

Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja? Bagaimana cederanya? Apakah dia sanggup bermain? Sudahkah ia mencetak gol?

Kembali berjuta pertanyaaan mengusik ganis manis ini. Ia menghela napas berat. Setelah mengumpulkan tekad, gadis pink ini kembali berdiri. Berusaha melakukan tugasnya yang tertunda tadi.

x-x-x

Sasuke berlari ke daerah pertahanan lawan. Bola masih dalam penguasaannya. Ia melewati lawan yang menghadangnya dengan mudah. Berkelit ke kiri, ke kanan, lalu ke kiri lagi. Ia berusaha berlari makin cepat lagi karena pemain lawan tengah mengejarnya dari belakang. Namun, cederanya menghalangi Sasuke untuk menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Kakinya sudah terasa sakit, namun Sasuke tetap berlari. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat kilasan kuning cerah melewatinya. Itu Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto, Sasuke mengoper bolanya ke arah depan. Naruto yang menerimanya kemudian berlari ke depan. Sesekali melakukan aksi satu-dua dengan Kiba. Sasori dan Neji dibelakang Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka terus menembus pertahanan lawan, hingga berhadapan dengan penjanga gawang, musuh terakhir yang harus mereka tuntaskan. Para pemain belakang lawan mulai kembali ke posisi mereka, membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan terdesak. Melihat kawannya terdesak, Sasuke memanggil pemain lainnya dan segera berusaha membantu mereka. Naruto yang melihat aksi Sasuke kemudian mengoper bolanya kepada Kiba. Seakan tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan, Kiba mengoper bolanya ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke. Sasukepun segera menyongsong bolanya. Dengan tenaga penuh, Sasuke menendang bolanya ke arah gawang...

Dan bolanya membentur mistar gawang.

Menurut perhitungan Sausuke, seharusnya bolanya masuk ke arah gawang. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata kiper tim lawan bisa melompat setinggi itu guna menghalau bola? Yah, manusa juga boleh salah kan?

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto cemas begtu melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat.

Sasuke hanya menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian ia menepuk plen bahu Naruto dan berlari lagi untuk kembali bermain dan berusaha mencetak gol untuk timnya dan tentu saja, untuk managernya tersayang.

Sakura Haruno.

Sahabatnya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai manager timnya. Entah kemana gadis pink penggemar MU tersebut. Biasanya ia akan berteriak-teriak heboh mendukung mereka. Rasanya sepi tanpa suara cemprengnya itu.

Dan rasanya... aneh tidak melihat Sakura disisinya.

x-x-x

Setelah perjuangan tanpa kenal lelah namun tidak ikhlas, Sakura akhirnya berhasil menyusun beberapa tumpuk buku sesuai dengan 'jenis' dan macamnya. Namun masih ada beberapa tumpuk lagi. Dan Sakura sudah mulai jenuh dengan tugas nggak mutunya itu.

Ia kembali duduk. Kemudian menatap jendela, berharap bisa berada di luar sana dan buka di dalam sini. Ia berusaha menghilangkan kejenuhan dengan bermain game beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh banyak.

Sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat sedih sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mendampingi timnya. Dan terutama, tidak bisa mendampingi Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Ia malas melanjutkan tugasnya lagi.

Mendadak, pintu perpustakaan terbuka, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ino?"

x-x-x

Naruto berlari terengah-engah mendampingi Kiba, sementara Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang mereka. Pemain lawan masih dibelakang mereka. Mereka sedang melakukan serangan balik cepat, salah satu strategi serangan yang paliang sering membuahkan gol buat tim-tim dataran Eropa disana. Beberapa menit yang lalu, daerah pertahanan mereka diobrak-abrik tim lawan dan untungya sang kiper masih mampu menjaga gawangnya dari serangan lawan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 80. Sepuluh menit lagi, pertandingan berakhir dan masih tanpa gol. Baik dari tim lawan, maupun dari tim Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke berhenti berlari. Terengah, kehabisan napas. Ia berlutut dipinggir lapangan. Bolanya sudah keluar dan sekarang dikuasai oleh tim lawan yang tengah menuju daerah pertahananya. Ia masih terengah. Kakinya mulai sakit lagi. Dan entah kenapa ia merindukan Sakura. Merindungan senyumnya, suaranya, dan kehadirannya yang mampu mendongkrak semangatnya yang semakin luntur seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sasori tengah berlari untuk membantu pertahanan. Ia hendak mengikuti namun Naruto memberinya sinyal. Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke tetap ditempatnya, untuk mengantisipasi bola muntah. Sasukepun menurut, membiarkan Naruto dan Sasori kembali ke daerah mereka.

Bola masih dikuasai tim lawan. Dengan mudahnya mereka melewati pemain belakang tim Sasuke. Di tecnical area, Itachi berkali-kali meneriakkan instruksi yang –sepertinya- tidak didengar oleh pemainnya.

Sasuke yang terbawa suasana juga ikut meneriakkan instruksi-instruksi seperti "Jaga yang sebelah kanan!", "Itu yang disana awas!", "Daerah kiri kalian terlalu terbuka!", atau "Woy, itu nomor sepuluh jagain!"

Dan tampaknya instruksi yang terakhir itu harus diperhatikan baik-baik. Pokoknya, kalau lagi main bola, dengarkanlah instruksi dari pelatih atau senior kalian. Karena, pelatih atau senior tidak pernah salah. Kalau pelatih atau seniormu salah, lihat kalimat sebelum ini.

Si pemain nomor sepuluh mengoper kepada pemain nomor dua. Pemain nomor dua lalu mengoper lagi ke kaptennya. Sang kapten siap menendang dan...

Bola meluncur deras dan menjebol gawang tim Sasuke.

Sorak sorai terdengar heboh dari suporter tim lawan, membuat para pemain tertunduk lesu.

Neji, selaku kapten tim berusaha menghibur para anak buahnya yang sudah kehilangan semangat itu. Namun, apapun yang dilakukan Neji seperti tidak bisa mendongkrak semangat mereka.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan tim Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan semangat. Waktu sudah berjalan 85 menit. Tinggal 5 menit lagi di waktu normal. Itachi sudah mulai uring-uringan di tecnical area sana. Dan para suporter sudah mulai panas. Permainanpun berjalan kasar.

Main sikut dan main tackle seolah hal biasa. Peluit sang wasit berbunyi berkali-kali, menandakan adanya sebuah pelanggaran.

Sasuke dan timnya berusaha sabar dan membuka peluang dengan menyerang. Kali ini mereka menyerang bersama-sama. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, dan Sai maju bersama, membuka daerah pertahanan lawan.

Sasuke berlari sambil menggiring bola, namun sepertinya sang dewi keberuntungan sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke terkapar ditengah lapangan diiringi lengkingan peluit sang wasit dan katu merah yang diacungkan ke pemain nomor sepuluh dari tim lawan.

Wasit kemudian menunjuk titik putih, membuat tim lawan protes keras. Namun, sang wasit tetap kukuh pada keputusannya.

Setelah rundingan singkat, akhirnya diputskan bahwa Sasuke yang akan mengambil penalti tersebut. Sasuke maju kedepan sebagai eksekutor. Ia menatap lurus sang kiper yang tengah bersiap menghadang bola. Kemudian, ia menunduk guna membetulkan letak bolanya. Peluit terdengar, Sasuke bersiap menendang. Para suporterpun terdiam. Menunggu aksi pahlawan mereka.

"AYO SASUKE ! KAMU PASTI BISA ! BERIKAN SATU GOL UNTUKKU !" Keheningan terpecahkan oleh suara 'merdu' seorang gadis dengan rambut mencolok yang tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Sasuke tersenyum samar sesaat sebelum menendang.

Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang bola.

Membuat sorak sorai penonton makin riuh. Gol untuk tuan rumah.

Di pinggir lapangan, Sakura melonjak kegirangan. Sementara sang pahlawan, mendapat pelukan dan tepukan dari rekan setimnya. Bahkan jeritan "Sasuke, I love you!" terlontarkan oleh seorang pemuda pirang.

* * *

Pertandiang sudah memasukin menit-menit terakhir. Tinggal satu menit lagi waktu normal. Dan belum ada gol lagi yang tercipta.

Itachi sudah ketar-ketir saja. Sebentar duduk sebentar berdiri. Pun Sakura, gadis ini malah lebih galau lagi. Berjalan mondar-mandir di tecnical area. Sebentar berjongkok lalu berdiri lagi. Berlutut lalu berjongkok lagi. Tampaknya hatinya tengah dilanda kegalauan akut seperti author apabila malam telah tiba.

Peluit terdengar lagi. Serempak, Sakura dan Itachi menoleh. Ternyata pemberitahuan perpanjangan waktu. Injury time 2 menit. Setelahnya, Sakura dan Itachi kemali ke kegiatan awal. Bergalau ria.

Tak terasa sudah semenit injury time berlalu. Sakura dan Itachipun semakin gundah. Dan peluit kembali terdengar. Kali ini ada pelanggaran rupanya. Dan wasit memberikan tendangan bebas untuk tim mereka. Sakura dan Itachi segera menghentikan kegiatan galau mereka dan fokus ke pertandingan.

Sasuke yang akan mengambil tendangan bebas. Terlihat dari posisi Sasuke yang tengah bersiap menendang. Di belakangnya, ada Naruto dan Sasori. Pemain yang lain menyebar di depan gawang. Bersiap menyambut sang kulit bundar.

Sakura dan Itachi melihat dengan tegang dan was-was dari pinggir lapangan. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya seolah berdoa, sementara Itachi hanya memasang wajah datar. Padahal batin Itachi tengah dilanda kegalauan yang luar biasa galau(?) Tapi, Apollo sangat ganteng dan menjaga image. Dan sebagai pengikutnya, Itachi mengikuti teladan Apollo, tetap ganteng dan menjaga image.

Sasuke kemudian mundur. Begitu mendengar peluit dibunyikan, Sasori menyongsong bola. Namun, Sasori tidak menendangnya. Ia melewati bolanya begitu saja, berlari ke arah kanan setelah melompati sang kulit bundar yang masih tergeletak. Para pemain yang terkecohpun mengikuti arah kemana Sasori berlari dan mengambil ancang-ancang, ke arah kanan.

Segera setelah Sasori, Naruto mengikuti. Namun, Naruto mengambil arah sebaliknya, ke arah kiri. Pergerakan Naruto yang cepat dan meyakinkan membuat para pemain berusaha mengikutinya. Namun, lagi-lagi itu adalah sebuah pengecoh.

Tak lama, Sasuke berlari menyongsong bola. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan menendang dengan keras.

Kali ini, lagi-lagi sang kiper dipaksa memungut bola dari gawangnya. Bola melayang deras ke arah kanan atas gawang dan tak mampu dijangkau oleh sang kiper.

Sorak sorai kembali terdengar dari suporter. Terlebih setelah wasit membunyikan peluit dengan sedikit panjang, tanda selesainya pertandingan.

Segera saja Sasuke jadi pahlawan. Rekan setimnya merayakah gol Sasuke dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Yang menjaga image, tetap menjaga image. Contohnya Neji, Gaara, dan Sasori, yang hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke. Yang heboh dan norak seperti Naruto dan Kiba, berkali-kali meneriakkan "Sasuke, I love you !". Tampaknya berusaha menandingi fans girl Sasuke yang meneriakkan hal yang sama.

Sementara Sasuke? Ia hanya stay calm. Biasa saja. Sebenarnya itu karena kakinya yang sudah mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tepukan pelan atau teriakan lebay dari rekannya. Takut apabila ia membuka mulut, ia akan berteriak kesakitan.

x-x-x

Sakura tengah membersihkan ruangan klub tempat mereka berkumpul. Setelah pertandingan, mereka mengadakan semacam pesta kecil sekaligus pesta penyambutan resmi Sakura dan Itachi sebagai manager dan pelatih tim mereka. Kini, pesta sudah selesai dan para pemain sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tinggallah Sakura membersihkan ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya, Sakura malas membersihkan ruangan itu. Namun, lagi-lagi rasa tanggung jawab menahannya. Membuatnya terkurung diruangan itu hampir satu jam guna membersihkan ruangan klub mereka.

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan susah payah dan melelahkan, Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Ia pun tersenyum senang membayangkan air hangat dan kasur yang empuk.

Mendadak handphonenya bergetar, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Sakura melihat caller Id kemudian menjawabnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Temui aku di lapangan. Sekarang." Jawab Sasuke dari seberang sana. Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke segera memutus hubungan teleponnya. Sakura hanya mempu menghela napas atas kelakuan bungsu Uchiha itu. Sakura kemudian mengambil ranselnya dan begegas menuju lapangan yang tadi dikatakan Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya dilapangan, Sakura disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak biasa : Sasuke Uchiha tengah menendang bola dari tengah lapangan. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah melakukan kegiatan tersebut dari tadi, terlihat dari banyaknya bola yang beserakan disekitar gawang.

Sakura melangkah hati-hati ke arah Sasuke. Merasa ada yang mendekat, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Begitu melihat Sakura, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sesungguhnya. Senyum yang sangat manis, membuat wajahnya makin tampan. Ditampah lagi, terpaan cahaya lampu membuat Sasuke seolah bercahaya, mengalahkan cahaya bulan, meredupkan kilau sang bintang. Dan senyum Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memerah serta membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Dua gol yang aku buat tadi, aku persembahkan untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku..." Ujar Sasuke begitu merasa Sakura sudah cukup dekat dengannya.

"Terima kasih..." Balas Sakura lirih.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatap langsung manik onyx kelam milik Sasuke.

"Isilah hari-hariku dengan kehadiranmu..." Pinta Sasuke. Sakura tercekat. Napasnya sesak. Otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia sesak napas mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura mengalami masalah dengan fungsi tubuhnya, Sasuke masih memandangi manik emerald tersebut. Menunggu jawaban dan kepastian.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka bibirnya, "Akan kulakukan, Sasuke. Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum senang. Terbawa suasana, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, dan mengecup bibir gadis yang ia cintai itu. Lembut dan perlahan.

Dan pertandingan hari itu berkahir dengan kecupan manis dari Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Tamat

Pojok Penulis :

Tampaknya saya tidak menepati janji saya ya... Yah, ini lebih banyak unsur sepak bolanya bukan romancenya... Habis saya ngetiknya sambil nonton MU jadi kebawa suasana deh *mencari kambing hitam* Dan MU menang 4-0 looh. Chihcarito, aku cinta kamuu. Rooney, aku suka kamu... Kamu udah punya istri sih. Aku takut deh sama istri kamu. Fabio, aku sayang kamuu.. Maukah kamu mengisi hari-hariku dengan gol-gol indahmu?

Ehem lupakan kegalauan dan kegundahan hati saya.

Dan ituu romancenya saya cuma sanggup bikin segitu. Jujur saja, buntu ide. Suasana hati tidak mendukung ditambah lagi banyak pikiran mengganggu. Dan saya telat update hahaha *ketawa nista* Ada TO soalnya trus trus temen saya dateng minggu kemaren jadi nggak bisa begadang trus trus trus saya males jadinya baru update deh *curcol* Dan nilai MTK saya 37 hahaha. Mtk tuh susah. Tapi kimia lebih susah. Eh, kan ada fisik yang super duper susah banget. Yah, intinya buat saya semua pelajaran tuh susah...

Ah ya, saya mau minta saran, sebaiknya fict ini dibikin sekuelnya tidak yaa? Saya kira peminatnya agak sedikit yaa... *pundung*

Seperti the sweetest kick off yang saya bikin di fandom bleach...

Dan sekali lagi, saya minta maaf apabila fict ini banyak kekurangannya dan saya tidak menepati janji saya. Maaf ya semua... Saya akan berusaha meningkatkan lagi kemampuan saya untuk fict-fict saya kedepan.

Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fict saya ini dan terutama yang telah dengan senang hati mereview fict saya. Terima kasih...

Special Thanks to :

AlChrist. Terima kasih, atas kehadiran anda yang membuat saya sanggup membuat fict ini. Terima kasih atas kesediaan anda berada di sisi saya walau hanya sebagai 'sahabat'. Dan terima kash atas segalanya yang pernah anda berikan ke saya. Saya menyayangi anda. Sangat

Rere, Icha, Farah, Ghea, Ruine-chan, Himeureka, Abang Giri. Terima kasih, sahabat. Kehadiranmu mampu membuatku melanjutkan cerita ini. Utamanya Himeureka yang keberadaannya bisa membuat saya mendapat inspirasi tiba-tiba. Dan Ruine-chan yang bisa bikin saya nemu ide gampang seolah ide itu batu, bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Dan buat abang Giri yang menghibur saya saat saya galau dan atas kesediaannya menjadi abang saya. Berasa punya abang beneran.

Pick-a-doo. Yang telah menjadi reviewer pertaman saya dan selalu mendukung saya serta memberikan ide-ide dan membantu saya di dunia fanfict ini. Sukses masuk FK ya, senpai !

Dan para reader yang pernah memberikan review untuk cerita saya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu. Serta untuk reader yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya.

Thank You for Reading


End file.
